Are they Written on Stone, or in Sand? (Put on Hold)
by nyetman123
Summary: The USS Ben Kerry, the pride of NATO, and her escorts, mysteriously vanish over the seas of Altis, meanwhile, the Azur Lane is Betrayed by its former Allies, what can Major-General Kerry and his fleet do in a world under siege by inhuman monstrosities? (ArmA 3 AU and Azur Lane.) Note: I'm shelving this because of school work, Chapter 6 is still WIP, don't give up hope!
1. Verse 1: Flash Storm

Author's notes:

Hai dere, I'm just a newbie on FFnet, and basically, let me give you a TL;DR of the ArmA AU I am using here.

Kerry is abandoned by Miller early on in Stratis, Kerry and Lacey alongside Conway and some poor NATO skrubs defend against the AAF and CSAT using hax and stolen AAF vehicles conveniently left at Agia Marina, Kerry gets promoted straight to Major-General by NATO MEDCOM, and leads his own division based in Stratis against the AAF and CSAT.

Also, thanks to Kerry's division, Miller wasn't able to get the device since Kerry's division pushed CSAT back so hard they had to evacuate the device first, and thus Miller is now under Kerry's division as a Black Ops operator alongside CTRG Group 14.

Also, I made this in surprisingly two days, good for a lazy person like me.

* * *

Are they Written in Stone, or in Sand?

The story of the lost Stratis Land Division.

"I am not a hero, nor am I a god, nor am I a deity, I am just a mere footsoldier, for footsoldiers have more brains than the people commanding them."

-Major-General Ben Kerry, 2036.

It was just a regular, old day in the USS _Ben Kerry_, its escorts, the _Scott Miller,_ an _Iowa-class Guided Missile Battleship_, still serving well despite being very well-outdated in this time period, 2037, sailed through the water peacefully alongside the _Aiden Rudwell_, an _Aiden Rudwell-class Aegis Battlecruiser_, which was having a party inside its decks, while the _Freedom_, the first ship of its class, was preparing to launch two F/A-181F Black Wasp II (Block III) fighters, the Ben Kerry itself was having little activity on its decks, with only the Major-General calmly staring at the sea, contrary to the name, the SLD has a _whole fleet_ under its control, though the rest of this fleet was being constructed, only five ships were in active service with the SLD, the _Ben Kerry, Scott Miller, Aiden Rudwell, _and the _Adams_, which was still going through its shakedown cruise on Altis, just 50km away from the _Ben Kerry_'s fleet.

"Calming seas, aren't they?" asked Jennifer Alexander, one of the officers in charge of the _Ben Kerry_'s VLS systems, the Major-General calmly turned his head around, "Indeed, these seas are calmer than the AAF after NATO invaded them." he joked, Jennifer laughed, "You know, let me be real here, sometimes the seas are delightful, but other times they're rocky as fuck." Kerry said, Jennifer nodded, "The fucking seas keep lashing against the ship in a storm, you still remember that time Jean-Louis got drenched in fucking saltwater when the waves kept hitting?" Jennifer asked, Kerry nodded, "Unlucky bastard, didn't get to dry quickly." Kerry said, "Oof." Jennifer said, both of them laughed, then a sailor dressed in the 2030 standard NWU, which was basically MTP from the ground troops combined with the fragmented pattern of the British uniforms, walked up to them.

"Speak of the devil, it's Jean-Louis!" the aforementioned person growled at Jennifer, "Va te faire foutre Jennifer, tu t'es caché dans le pont du destroyer." Jean-Louis said, Jennifer laughed. "Shut it, Frenchie." Jean-Louis rolled his eyes before turning his focus to Major-General Kerry, "Monsieur, nous avons des rapports sur un orage électrique ... à une dizaine de kilomètres de nous." Kerry's eyes widened. "The fuck? Nobody reported a storm prior!" Kerry exclaimed, "Flash Storms aren't supposed to happen in this season…" Jennifer interjected, "En effet, même je me demande pourquoi cette tempête est soudainement apparue." Jean-Louis also interjected.

"Well shit, tell the _Freedom_ to recover its craft, _**immediately**_." Kerry ordered, Jean-Louis nodded. "Oui monsieur!" Jean-Louis immediately went to the combat information center of the _Ben Kerry_, which had the communications equipment with it. '_Fuck me, a flash storm in the middle of Altis, just as Freedom launched its CAP!'_

* * *

The Freedom was calmly sailing until the captain of it, Lacey, a survivor of the Stratis engagement alongside Conway and Kerry, received a message in morse code, "What is it?" Lacey asked, one person turned his head and calmly stated, "It's high priority, ordered by Kerry himself." Lacey sweated bullets, "That can't be good." Lacey stated, "Bring it up.", the message was translated, "Recover your planes? shit, why?" Lacey asked, "Hold on, not yet fully translated." one person on the deck said, "FLASH STORM?! RECOVER HORNET SQUAD NOW!" Lacey Ordered, "AYE AYE!" one of the officers on deck said.

Hornet squad was contacted, "_Freedom_, what is it?" Hornet-1 asked while flying, "Hornet-1, I repeat, there is a Flash Storm ten kilometers north of your position, retreat to the _Freedom_, _**Immediately**_." Lacey stated, "Wait, weren-" Hornet 1 was about to speak when suddenly his HUD suddenly got distorted and was glitching constantly, "The fuck? Hornet-1 here, HUD's glitching out, might be the storm." Hornet-1 responded, "Hornet Squadron retreating." Hornet-1 finished, Lacey breathed a sigh of relief, "Transmit the message to the _Rudwell_ too, it's very fucking urgent." Lacey stated, adjusting his hat.

* * *

The _Aiden Rudwell_ was still having its deck party, while this would be worthy of an NJP, Kerry himself saw no problem, until the message came, "Attention all personnel on this vessel, this is an important message I am about to read, so pay attention." the PA system blared without warning, "The Fuck?" one sailor stated, "This wasn't announced!" another stated.

"According to the Freedom, there is a flash storm about ten kilometers away, for those who don't know, flash storm means a sudden storm appearance that is not recorded by radar or satellites, this is very close to the fleet, so all sailors on deck must evacuate the deck immediately and enter the bridge, this is not a drill NOR a test, I repeat, evacuate the deck and enter the bridge." the PA system blared, "Fuck me, party's cancelled!" one of the sailors said, before they began packing the food, drinks, and decorations used for the party and moving them to storage, then dumping trash into the seas.

"THROW ALL THE FUCKING TRASH, I DON'T CARE WHAT MOTHER NATURE OR THOSE HIPPIES TAUGHT YOU, BUT WE HAVE TO CLEAN THE FUCKING DECKS, NOW!" one of the more..._high-ranking_ sailors stated, to which they complied, "WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR THE FLASH STORM, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WE CANNOT BE CAUGHT UNPREPARED! PASS THIS MESSAGE ON TO THE _SCOTT MILLER_ TOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Scott Miller_, the captain of that ship, the SBS man who was named after this ship, _Miller_, stared at the screen while Lieutenant James translated the message that they received, "James, it doesn't make sense, why would there be a flash storm at this season, of all times, now?" Miller said, crossing his arms, James nodded calmly.

"Yes sir, we do not know the cause of the flash storm, but it's true, _Ben Kerry_ launched an F-38F VTOL to see if there was indeed a storm, and guess what, its HUD spazzed out and was forced to land, so yes." James said, Miller put his hand on his forehead, "Tell everyone outside the deck to get to the bridge, NOW." Miller said, James nodded, then came the message, "All sailors and marines on this ship, you are ordered to….."

* * *

Kerry calmly helped himself to a cup of water as the message was transmitted to the _Freedom_, which transmitted it to _Aiden Rudwell_, then transmitted to _Scott Miller,_ "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" he shouted, "I WANT ALL SAILORS ON THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY, AND THE F-38F STRAPPED TO THE PAD WITH WIRES NOW!" Kerry finished.

"But sir, can't we just transfer the F-38F to the _Freedom_ and have them store it there?" one sailor asked, Kerry wanted to slap himself but insisted on the order, while transferring it to the _Freedom_ was safer, he needed it strapped to the pad via restraining wires, a piece of equipment issued to NATO destroyers in securing their helicopters during a storm, it was also sometimes used on F-38F VTOL fighters when they land on destroyers, albeit rarely, and thus the F-38F was restrained via wires and secured, "Alright, now we wait out the storm." Kerry said, he helped himself to another cup of water.

"I hope the storm fucking dies right now." one sailor said, "Agreed." stated Jennifer, downing a bottle of rum, just as Kerry was about to ask if he could have a cup of rum too, he received a sudden message that startled him. "**THIS IS THE USS **_**SCOTT MILLER**_**, THE STORM JUST GOT FUCKING BIGGER INSTANTLY!**" Kerry nearly spit out his water, "_**WHAT THE FUCK?! STORMS DON'T SUDDENLY GROW! HOW BIG IS IT?!**_" he asked, "It's popped up on radar and…..._**dear god**_." Kerry was confused at that last statement, "_Scott Miller_, come in!, come in!" Kerry yelled, there was silence for fifty seconds, he almost threw down the radio when the response finally came. "_**SHIT! IT'S GROWN TO FIFTEEN KILOMETERS! HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" **_Kerry almost had a stroke, '_Fuck me!' _Kerry thought, he responded. "How many kilometers...or meters...is it close to us?" Kerry asked, "About...S̴̭̜̤̫̓̆ę̴̬̙͈̓͝͝v̶̼̳͔̟̑é̵̟͇ņ̴̳̙́͂t̵̢̫̹̱̑̄̈͋y̸̟̪͋̐̐-̶̨̗͑̈́͋͠f̵̨͙͈̎͛͘ͅỉ̷̖͑v̸̝́̃è̶̱̬̪͂ ̴͚͉̻͊́͘͝ͅM̵̯̉͗͌̽ͅe̴͙̗̟͛̋́̕t̸̛͉͖̮͆͋̏e̵̫̥͂̓̓̿ͅr̷͕̐̏̿s̷͕̝̆̈͠ ̵̡͍̱͊̓̕f̸͓̫̦̽ͅr̶̛̹̤̀o̴̱̟͖͆̑́m̷̯̼̈́̈ ̶̖͙̜̜̽̈́u̴͓͓̐̾̇͑ͅs̷͉̊̇̈́̚!̵̱̌" The radio was distorted, shit! "_Scott Miller,_ repeat that?"

"T̶͚̄W̷͍̃E̴̺̐N̶͉͝T̵̳̕Y̴̲̊ ̶̺͂M̵̤̀E̶͎͊Ṯ̵̈́E̵̛̯Ř̶̪S̴̢̕!̸͕͘ ̴̰̒S̵͓̍H̶̼͝I̷͖͐T̶̠̈́!̷̬̒ ̸͚̐T̴̤̔H̶̫̒E̴͍͒ ̷͙̈R̶̗̕A̴̟̚Ḑ̸͝Ȋ̵̳O̴̪̍'̴̪̑S̷̛͈ ̶͖̃G̶̮͛O̸̡͠N̵͈͊È̷̜ ̵͍̐F̴̼̂U̷̘̓Z̷̻͛Ẓ̴̂Y̴̫͂!̷̭̾ ̷̡̾W̴̦̒E̸̻̿ ̸̯̾H̴͎͊Ḁ̴̇V̴̪͘E̵̩͂ ̷̳͋Ṫ̷̜O̶͍̊-̸̙̐-̵̛̛̮̰̇͗͛"

Kerry heard nothing anymore, he ordered one of the sailors to look on the rest of the fleet via bridge, "Aye aye, checking on the outdated-ass ship." the sailor said, he moved to check on the ship, and what he saw almost gave him a stroke, "The lights are spazzing out, the guns are randomly rotating, and there's glass being broken!" the sailor stated, Kerry rushed to the sailor's side and gasped. "My god…." Kerry put his hands on his eyes. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jennifer suddenly stated as glass broke, shards hitting Kerry, before he hit his head on a seat, the world went dark from there.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"I'm bored!" a certain red-haired wannabe idol yelled as she thrashed around the base, it had been a few hours since the attack by the Sakura Empire, damn Kaga and her sisters, the Azur Lane just got news of the betrayal some minutes after the surprise attack, late, wasn't it? Fucking communications got hit.

"Calm down, at least we're not being firebombed." another, certain booze-addicted destroyer said, "Besides, it's stopped, so why bother?" the destroyer finished, "But there's nothing to do! I want something to do besides fixing the damages!" Laffey sighed. "I'm off to sleep, my nooze is the only thing keeping me safe." and just like that, she fucking fell asleep instantly, "Just like always." San Diego sighed.

Suddenly, she got a strange chill, then suddenly her thoughts changed, '_I feel as if something is wrong, very, VERY wrong.'_ San Diego thought, she scanned the area and found nothing, so why'd she get the sudden chill? '_Weird.'_, she thought, '_Why do I feel as if this has something to do with…...__**them**__.' _She shuddered at the thought of..**them**, the Sirens, the one who kicked off this massive war against them, than the subsequent betrayal of the Azur Lane, she was just about to clear her mind when she felt something ring in her head, it was a voice, sounding like something originating from the members of the Royal Navy.

"_This is Scott Miller to all ships, we're fine here, just a lot of glass shattered, the guns are working up, the FCS for the missiles hasn't been destroyed __**yet**__, and the crewmen are still alive."_

Scott Miller? Was that the name of a Royal Navy Admiral? No, they didn't have a name like that listed on their records, _if she recalled correctly_, that is, then just as she was about to ask a few more questions, another voice rang in her head.

"_Aiden Rudwell reporting, AEGIS system's working, CIWS and VLS systems haven't been damaged by the storm, though the glass on the bridge is, very, lots of shattered glass, not sure on Freedom or Ben Kerry though."_

Aiden Rudwell? Sounded like something from the Eagle Union, an Admiral? '_Nah.'_ She thought, '_We'd know about it if so.' _and just like that she finished her thoughts, but one thing, AEGIS system? She's never heard of something like it, what's an AEGIS system? She'd have to ask Enterprise if she's heard of one, though CIWS and VLS? That was an acronym she never heard of, could it be another weapon system? '_I hope these voices continue...I sound weird saying that, still though, Ineed to know what an AEGIS system is, same with the 'VLS' and 'CIWS' they spoke of.'_ Speak of the devil, another voice!

"_Freedom Reporting, F/A-181Fs are in good condition, same with the V-44Ns, alongside the F-38F VTOLs, thankfully we don't have to repair their engines, long live NATO tech!"_

F/A-181Fs? She's never heard of them, perhaps a prototype plane developed by the Eagle Union for experimental purposes? '_Likely.'_ she thought, '_But the F/A designation confuses me.'_ She finished, though V-44Ns? Possibly another experimental design, transport craft? She shrugged, maybe nope, maybe so, then came two issues, the F-38F 'VTOL' craft, what was it? Why'd it have the acronyms 'VTOL'? What does it mean honestly? She'll have to ask Enterprise, she might know what type of plane it is, '_Why am I asking about planes again? I'm not a dedicated CV!' _San Diego thought, she cleared her thoughts from planes, though NATO was one thought of concern, what does it stand for? Neo-Azur Treaty Organization? '_Don't tell me the Azur Lane got replaced just after it was betrayed.'_ San Diego thought, though the organization name she thought of was...oddly specific, meh, still concerning if the Azur Lane got replaced, just as she was to ponder on the acronym, there came another voice!

"_Ben Kerry rendant compte ici, le major-général a été assommé par la tempête, moi, Jean-Louis, parle à la place du major-général,_

_Les systèmes de contrôle Aegis fonctionnent, le système Close-In-Weapons, ainsi que les lanceurs de missiles fonctionnent bien, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de verre brisé sur le pont, dommage."_

Wait, that was the language of the Iris Orthodoxy! That meant they had an Iris ship with them, though having an Eagle Union name? Weird as hell, but now that she mentioned it, Close-In-Weapons System was probably CIWS, what is it and what is it made to do? A question beyond her knowledge, but to be honest, she just wants to sing.

"These names bother me, _Scott Miller, Aiden Rudwell, Freedom, _and _Ben Kerry_ all sound odd, three-fourths of the name sound like names of Admirals, the other one fits a ship more, but...who exactly built them? The Eagle Union? Iris Orthodoxy? The Royal Navy? What exactly is NATO?" those questions hounded San Diego like criticisms from the other ships about her singing, "Guess I'll have to find out someday." San Diego concluded.

"San Diego! There you are!" came a voice from behind her, it was Juneau, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE LOOKED FOR YOU AND LAFFEY FOR HOURS!" Juneau angrily asked, San Diego merely responded with a barrage of questions that surprised Juneau.

"Hey, Juneau, what does NATO mean? What's an F/A-181F? Do we have any ships named _Scott Miller, Freedom, Aiden Rudwell, _and _Ben Kerry?_ What's a CIWS?"

Juneau remained silent for a while, only responding with:

"_W-What?"_

* * *

_CTRG Status Report on SLD fleet_

**USS Ben Kerry**

**Status: Missing **

**USS Scott Miller**

**Status: Missing**

**USS Aiden Rudwell**

**Status: Missing**

**USS Freedom**

**Status: Missing**

**Recover Immediately, they may have fallen into the hands of CSAT Forces, that is unacceptable, they CANNOT get the Aiden Rudwell's Spectrum Technology.**

**Group 14 accompanying SLD fleet deemed missing, recover immediately, Captain Miller presumed MIA.**

**SLD Naval Power as of now deemed unacceptable, recover ASAP.**

**Watchtower out.**

* * *

So yeah, that was fun, I also altered some ArmA Lore, I.E. there were seven Iowa-class battleships, the seventh hull being preserved by the USN for future use, forgotten until 2033, and Aiden Rudwell being the inventor of the Spectrum Device from Contact instead of being a smol Linguist.

Index:

**V-44N: **A Carrier-borne variant of the V-44X, it comes with the same number of variants.

**F/A-181F: **Two-Seater F/A-181.

**F-38F VTOL**: Think of the F-35B.

**USS _Ben__ Kerry:_**A _Ben-Kerry_ class Aegis Destroyer, basically a refit of the Arleigh Burke Flight III models put into production, named after the Major-General.

**USS _Scott__ Miller: _**An _Iowa-Class Battleship _made from the hull of an incomplete battleship, named after The SBS man himself.

**USS _Freedom: _**If you have the Jets DLC it's self explanatory.

**USS _Aiden Rudwell: _**A _Ticonderoga-class _on Steroids, with double-barrel cannons and 2035-era shit, named after the man who invented the Spectrum Device capable of mimicking Radio communications.

Upd8: Fixed the monstrous paragraphs lmao.


	2. Verse 2: Missing Fleet

Author's Notes:

Whoo-wee, two chapters released in a single day, I am proud of myself, I have never written this much shit in a day, n i c e.

Also, I would add translations for Jean-Louis in Ch.1 and this one but I am fucking Lazy, they'll come with Chapter 3.

Watch as glass annoys the everliving fuck out of every SLD member.

* * *

Are they Written in Stone, or in Sand?

Verse 2, Missing Fleet.

"I never wanted to be a Major-General, I never wanted to be leading the Stratis Land Division, I never wanted any of this."

-Major-General Ben Kerry's Diary, Page 2.

Jean-Louis got up after the glass had broken, hearing Jennifer yell at everyone to get down was one thing that actually saved his life, he saw around him were lots, and lots of broken glass, some poor NATO sailors had glass shards in their faces, in their vests, and even in their ...sensitive parts… Ow, "Aïe, ça doit faire mal." Jean-Louis said, the poor guys are never gonna have kids, ever, just ouch, he limped over to the area where the Major-General was, and he saw him, knocked down, several glass shards on his legs, and the seat behind him was a little dented, "Merde, le major-général a été assommé." he said, grabbing the Major-General and propping him into a seat.

Jean-Louis looked to his other side to see a few NATO sailors knocked out cold with glass shards embedded in them, "Merde, je dois soigner les marins blessés avec du verre à l'intérieur de leur peau!" he stated, he began carrying wounded NATO sailors and propping them on the walls, he couldn't remove the shards from all of them, "J'ai besoin d'accéder au système audio, peut-être d'amener des médecins ici, je ne peux pas aider TOUS les marins." Jean-Louis said, he could not find the PA system, "Merde." he said, "Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de contacter les médecins….", he looked over to the Major-General's unconscious body, "Le major général garde habituellement une radio sur lui, contrairement aux autres marins…" he went to Kerry's body and saw the radio, he turned it on.

"C'est le lieutenant Jean-Louis Flaubert, il y a plusieurs marins de l'OTAN blessés, le major général a été assommé, je le répète, le major général est assommé, envoyez un soutien médical immédiatement, s'il vous plaît, immédiatement!" He said to the radio, hoping for a response, then it came, thank god! "Jean-Louis?! That you?! We thought you got killed when the glass broke!" the voice on the radio responded, Jean-Louis decided to also respond to them, "Il s'avère qu'ils sont assommés, pas morts, j'ai réussi à descendre dans le temps, contrairement aux autres.." he sighed, "Sit tight, we're stupid for not opening the damn door prior! We thought you guys were just fine, or dead!" the voice said before being cut off.

Jean-Louis breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god, turns out not all people got knocked out or are dying on this ship, Jean-Louis shuddered thinking of waking up to find everyone bloodstained, dead, and lifeless, wait, that was repetitive, oh well, still, it made him shiver to think about dead sailors, and being the last one on this ship, he hoped the _Scott Miller_ wasn't suffering the same situation, if it was then he'd freak out, he remembered something, where was Jennifer? '_MERDE!'_ he ran around the bridge to look for her, but she wasn't there, nowhere.

"_Merde, comment suis-je supposé expliquer au major-général qu'un de nos officiers en armement est devenu MIA?"_

On the _Scott Miller_, Miller himself was pulling shards out of his arm, damn storm, it had killed nobody thankfully but it hurt like ass, James had to go to the medical bay to get all the shards off his body, fortunately James had less shards on his body than Miller, '_I haven't heard from Kerry in a while, where is that bastard?' _Miller thought to himself, he hasn't reported at all, where the hell is he? "Sir!" one of the NATO sailors called his attention, "I have important news from the _Ben Kerry_, the Major-General was knocked out by glass shards and being hit by the seat behind him, thankfully he can recover, but Lieutenant Jean-Louis Flaubert will take command of the vessel as of now, for he is the only high-ranking officer on the ship besides Ben Kerry himself and Weapons Officer Jennifer Alexander, who was reported MIA by Flaubert." The Sailor finished.

'_Shit, Flaubert? The Frenchman who was famous in this division for being such a shithead when it came to insults? Christ, he's the captain of the Ben Kerry? I hope he can control himself, because if not? I'm tossing him off the bridge.'_ Miller thought, "So, basically until the Major-General can wake up, Flaubert's leading the fleet?" Miller asked the sailor, still removing shards while resisting the urge to scream in pain and agony, the glass man, THE BLOODY GLASS!

"Yeperoo, Flaubert managed to contact the others inside the ship, apparently they couldn't get in because they thought that everyone on the bridge was dead, and they didn't want to see the sight of a dead Major-General, the other reason was because they thought they had recovered and were currently having a quiet discussion, idiots, luckily some of them were good doctors too, the Major-General's doing well, and so are the NATO sailors recovered on the bridge, thank god himself they didn't die, otherwise, that'd be disappointing." The sailor finished again.

Miller finished pulling out the final glass shard for now, grabbing a nearby IFAK and jamming it into his arm, then continued, "So, small question, where the hell are we? This isn't Altis, or Stratis, I barely recognize this ocean." Miller finished, "We're trying to restore comms with the _Freedom_ to see if they can launch a CAP to do some recon on the area, this ocean is just too wide to be the Mediterranean, and definitely too light to be Altis' darker waters, honestly, I have no idea where we are, or what caused the storm, what the hell happened?" the sailor asked, "I've definitely seen a movie like this before...what was it again? It shared the name with a song, seriously, what was it again?" Miller asked, a sailor passing by heard the conversation and responded.

"The Final Countdown? That old movie of a time period long past?" the sailor asked, Miller clicked his tongue, "That one! Of course! Where the _Nimitz_ got sent back in time! I remember oddly liking that movie, think we're in the same situation?" he asked both sailors near him, both of them nodded, "Possibly, maybe we can alter history in a way they didn't, maybe we _might_ prevent the Pacific War?" the sailors thought about it, if they managed to find Pearl Harbor, they might have a chance of informing the allies about the attack, then they'll prepare! Thus preventing the massacre of thousands of sailors, "Alright, we might, but after we get _Freedom_'s comms back online, we can't exactly launch recon with only slow-moving helicopters." Miller said, one of the sailors saluted, "Aye aye, going to try and establish comms with the _Freedom_." then he walked away, walking to CIC, Miller said nothing, and decided to get a cup of coffee, he really needed one, this situation is confusing, this is not Altis, but it might be the Pacific, they might have a chance in altering history and being heroes!

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, this was not their world, instead, it was a world sieged by non-human entities, and humanity's weapons.

* * *

Lacey had waited for quite a while to try and get the _Freedom_'s comm system up and running, the damn thing was unreliable at times and crashed like an SUV on Mach 7, "Damn bloody storm, the comms equipment got scrambled, I wonder if the same happened on any of the other fucking ships, would at least make me sigh with content knowing that we aren't the only ones with fried comms, dumbass storm!" Lacey slammed his hand on the table near him, shaking the coffee cup on it, oof, someone had to clean that up later, Lacey was honestly absolutely livid at the situation, first the bridge is all messed up, there's fucking glass **EVERYWHERE, **then Lacey has to deal with all the sailors with glass embedded in them.

Lacey silently hoped that other sailors also had issues with glass, because ow, getting that shit on your uniform has to hurt, even if it's some minor ones, it still hurts, glass is feared by SLD troops for a reason, you know? "FINALLY! THE FUCKING COMMS WORK FOR ONCE!" Lacey screamed, the communications were finally restored, they could communicate with the rest of the stranded fleet, where were they? The Pacific? Likely, the water in the Pacific is lighter compared to the gloom and doom that is the Altian coast, seriously, it's darker than a black MX rifle!

"Okay, here goes nothing." Lacey said, activating the communications system to contact the rest of the fleet, like _Aiden Rudwell, Ben Kerry, _and _Scott Miller, _"This is the USS _Freedom_ to all ships of the Stratis Land Division, Naval Response Force, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, do any ships copy this message?" Lacey said as he spoke into the comms system, '_I REALLY BLOODY EFFIN' HOPE THIS SHITTY COMMS SYSTEM WORKS, OTHERWISE, NATO'S STUPID FOR GIVING US THIS SYSTEM!' _Lacey screamed in his head, to his relief, there was a response,.

"This is the USS _Scott Miller_, we're perfectly fine now, Captain Miller is well, though Major-General Ben Kerry…." Lacey's heart almost had a stroke, though it faded quickly, "Major-General Ben Kerry is perfectly fine, however he has lots of glass shards embedded on his body, mostly the legs and arms, alongside the uniform too, the _Ben Kerry_ itself is doing well, it is under the temporary command of Jean-Louis Flaubert, Lieutenant on board the _Ben Kerry_, the _Aiden Rudwell _is currently status unknown, we have received nothing from it, not even a single message, nor signal light, we recommend you send a UH-80 to check if they're alive and if the ship is worthy of….scuttling."

There was a tone of hesitation on the last word, and Lacey understood why, who would want to sink the pride of NATO's naval power alongside the _Ben Kerry_, the _Aiden Rudwell_ carried Spectrum Technology, technology capable of mimicking radio commands via recording the source and replaying it via spectrum device, the _Aiden Rudwell_ is the only vessel to equip such technology, as all other ships are not worthy of valuable tech, only one ship is to have it, if it falls into enemy hands, they are to scuttle it.

"Roger that, we're sending a UH-80 Ghost Hawk to figure out why they haven't responded, we'll radio back if they're dead, if not, we'll fire a flare or blare the horn of the _Aiden Rudwell,_ Captain Lacey out." Lacey turned off the comms system afterwards, he then called for Raider team, an American special forces team under the Black Operations Arm of the Stratis Land Division, to the bridge for an important briefing.

Lacey had nothing to set up, and only needed Raider team available on bridge, and speak of the devil, Raider team arrived, though only one person, "So, you're the lead of Raider team?" Lacey asked, the single person nodded, "The rest of my squadmates are recovering from being thrown about by the storm when the ship shook," '_Oh shit, I forgot.' _Lacey thought, realizing that being thrown about by the shakiness of the storm does bad shit to your body.

"But I'm all you need for this raid, just let me get my light machine gun, medic bag, and helmet, that's all, no fancy gear or shit like that." the person stated, Lacey almost facepalmed but remembered that he was a part of Raider team, crack American spec ops, am I right? "Fine, get your shit, you're doing the investigation solo, but do not fail this, we are counting on you, good luck, Raider lead." Lacey said, before Raider lead left and went to the armory, where he got his LIM-85 5.56, it was a reliable SAW with minimal weight and recoil, while the SPAR-16S was a better choice, the LIM-85 felt more suited to him, so he found it better to use the LIM than the SPAR, "One-man investigation against a silent Aegis Battlecruiser, sounds like something straight from a Horror movie!" Raider lead said, he finished setting up his equipment and headed to deck, where a UH-80 was spinning its rotor, signifying that it was ready to lift off, '_My ride.'_ Raider lead said, he ran to the helicopter, immediately the pilot asked a question after he entered the helicopter, "Oi, lad, are you Raider team?" Raider lead nodded, "Where's the rest?" the co-pilot asked, Raider lead responded, "Recovering, the storm made them thrown about everywhere, oof." Raider lead said, the Co-Pilot shrugged, "Alright, besides, we'll just investigate then return to carrier, nothing more." the Pilot said, Raider lead calmly leaned back on the seat.

"Approaching _Aiden Rudwell_ in two minutes." the Pilot said, Raider lead saw the _Aiden Rudwell,_ which was moving but did not respond to any communications, "Lowering altitude, flying ahead of _Aiden Rudwell_ to get a better landing spot, Raider lead calmly waited for the helicopter to land so he could conclude this investigation, he closed his eyes, and he felt the helicopter hit something hard, "Okay, that landing was trash, never make me do that again." the Pilot said, "Now, go, investigate the ship, we'll be waiting here." the Co-Pilot said.

Raider lead got out of the helicopter and readied his LIM-85, he saw the first door and opened it, expecting an empty hall, but instead he was greeted to the sight of several sailors panickingly carrying things, Raider lead was confused, he decided to call the attention of a sailor, "Oi, I'm from Raider Team, why aren't you responding to comms?" Raider lead said, "Because comm antennas were damaged by the storm thanks to a combination of strong wind and a large amount of unpacked things on deck hitting the antennas, and we were too busy packing everything up to man the signal lights!" the sailor exclaimed, carrying four boxes of chips with him.

Raider lead was unamused, "We almost considered scuttling your ship, you know?" He deadpanned, and the sailor continued hauling the bag of chips, Raider lead sighed and turned on Radio, "_Freedom, _turns out that they had their antennas damaged, and they were too busy to leave anyone to turn on the lights or at least you know, do anything to signify that the ship's crew was alive, we almost torpedoed them, idiots." Raider lead said, he got a response, "Bloody idiots, if only Ben Kerry was awake, anyway, great work, you've stopped a friendly fire incident, I'll debrief you later." After that, Raider lead went out and into the helicopter, the pilots had no need to ask about what happened, because they just wanted to go home as well.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"_W-what?"_

Juneau was confused at what San Diego was saying, she got even more confused when San Diego asked something that sounded weird, "Hey, Juneau, have you heard of anything called an F/A-181F?" that question was weird, "San Diego, are you sure you're not going insane?" Juneau asked, San Diego, responded, and in a very out of character way too! "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine, I just want to ask what an F/A-181F is!" San Diego asked, Juneau had never heard of such a thing, DID THE SIRENS GET INTO HER HEAD?! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, ANYONE COULD BE INFECTED BY THE SIRENS BY NOW! "Juneau, what's wrong?" San Diego asked, Juneau chuckled nervously, and responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about, y-you must be tired, o-or drunk, don't tell me you gave in to Laffey!" Juneau said, San Diego approached Juneau, Juneau just turned around…..and sped off like a submarine somehow going mach 24, San Diego was left confused, "Oh well, I will just ask Enterprise what an F/A-181F or CIWS is!"

San Diego calmly walked away, while Laffey just woke up in the background, "Huh? Did I miss anything?" She asked, before sleeping again, San Diego had other priorities besides retrieving Laffey, she needed to know what an AEGIS system is! Especially what a CIWS and an F/A-181F is! "Those sound like things equipped on ships, especially the F/A-181F, it has the 'F' designation after all! I know that, even if I'm not a dedicated CV!" San Diego said, she calmly skipped to the naval base, really wanting to know what an F/A-181F was.

Just as she was about to enter a building the area around her suddenly began to change, as if reality was tearing away, she was shocked, '_Oh no, it's __**them!**_' San Diego screamed in her head, she wanted to run away, however instead of seeing something terrifying or mind-breaking, normally what the Sirens cook up, instead what she saw surprised her, she saw a small city, she looked up, and saw a flag, it was blue, and had a compass in the middle of it, under the flag was a wall with the words 'NATO-OTAN' on the wall, she then looked to her right, she saw vehicles, cars, trucks, even tanks, then she saw them, troops, some playing with their comrades, some repairing vehicles, and some cleaning their weapons she looked at them and noticed a similarity with the EUMC, Eagle Union Marine Corps, and the EUA, Eagle Union Army, both of which were disbanded in the middle of the Siren War, though many things drew the line of 'different' between the Eagle Union and the troops she saw, one of them were the patches, the Eagle Union did not have stars, but a Bald Eagle, them? It was practically identical, except instead of an eagle, there were stars, fifty of them, then she saw another soldier, but he was wearing a different uniform, however, she noticed that the soldier wore the flag of the Royal Navy, and he was carrying a rifle different from the other soldiers, it had the magazine at the rear part, alongside the bolt, weird, he wore a different color of uniform and armor, with the words 'SBS' written on the vest.

Then her vision changed again, this time, to the deck of a carrier, she was standing on the deck, she looked to her right and saw a strange plane with no propellers, and the wings were folded, how were these supposed to fly? She went close to it and noticed the markings, they look like they belonged to the EUN, Eagle Union Navy, and she saw one marking that nearly shocked her.

_F/A-181F 2035778_

'_That's an F/A-181F?!'_ her mind screamed, she finally figured out what it was, it was a fighter, probably of EUN design, though she noticed one thing, instead of 'Eagle Union Navy' on the fighter, it read 'United States Navy', It's not from the Eagle Union after all! It's from the so-called 'United States', though why is she seeing this? Are the Sirens trying to trick her? '_No, they'd taunt me while in this vision if so.'_ she re-assured herself, she then noticed a giant aircraft landing on the carrier decks, the engine was louder than most carriers, however she heard one complain, "DAMN V-44N, IT NEARLY BLEW MY EARS OUT!" so that was a V-44N, huh, big, she decided to look around the carrier deck and saw fighters that were smaller than the F/A-181F, then as she inspected them one of them suddenly took off _vertically_, it just floated, then as if it decided it wanted to quit being vertical, it suddenly changed engines and acted like a normal plane, she walked closer to one that had not taken off, one of the markings was 'F-38F Vertical Take-Off and Landing', so that's what VTOL meant! Now she knew.

She suddenly found herself on the bridge of a ship, with sailors on seats looking at something, everyone wore headsets or a head covering of some sort, then she heard someone say "Testing AEGIS system!" she rushed over to the source of the voice, eager to see what it was, when she got there, she saw two things, a man with a stick of some sort in his hands, and an image, however the image suddenly moved when the man moved the stick, then moved up, then she saw text flash over the image 'Target Detected', then she saw the person she was standing over press a button, then came some sort of loud noise from outside at the same time the person she stood over pressed the button.

"CIWS test successful! Moving on to VLS!" '_SO THAT'S WHAT A CIWS IS!' _San Diego stated, it was a large machine gun capable of tearing anything to shreds, if only they had those during the Sakura Empire's raid, she then saw the man flip a switch, then the image had turned to a map, a map of some sort of island, he apparently pressed something, then text flashed over again, 'Co-Ordinate Input Successful', what was it used for? Then she saw the man press a button then flip another switch, it changed this time to a fast-moving image, she looked at the moving image, and was quite surprised when she found out that it was a camera, one of the things on the image was 'MSSL CAM' and it apparently records things like..CIWS! That's what the moving image was! So it also applies to the VLS! Then the image suddenly moved down to the ground, then it went close before the image turned into one big gray text reading 'OFFLINE', she scratched her head, then the man she stood over said something, "VLS successful, missile artillery works!" that's what a VLS was? An artillery system made for rockets? Wow.

Then her vision went back to reality, just as she entered the building, she decided to try and draw what she saw in her 'visions' as she coined them, wonderful, indeed!

"Now that I know what an F/A-181F is, I need to share its design!"

* * *

_CTRG Report on USS Adams_

USS _Adams_ was fifty kilometers off the site where the SLD fleet went missing, the _Adams_ noticed the radar signals of the fleet weren't moving, as normal as it may seem, this continued for hours, eventually, _Adams_ went to investigate, when it reached there, the fleet was nowhere, then the radar signals disappeared.

We must recover SLD fleet ASAP, Possible CSAT interference with weather and radar systems.

**Watchtower out.**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Poor Kerry, glass and a heavy seat KO'd you.

Jen from last chapter is missing, but meh, she was minor.

Also, Sandy becomes the holder of a cassandra truth!

Update: Fixed the Paragraphs lmfao


	3. Verse 3: Contact!

Author's Notes:

So remember when I promised translations for our beloved Frenchman? Yeah, me neither, I'm a lazy bastard and can't be bothered to translate the French words to english.

In this chapter-

**SUBMARINE. 3 KLICKS. WEST.**

* * *

Are they Written on Stone, or in Sand?

Verse 3, Contact!

"R.O.E. is Fire when Fired upon, do not fire unless the other side fires first."

-NATO Guide to Rules of War.

Jean-Louis rested on the wall, "Donc, en gros, je suis chargé de la flotte pendant que le major-général Kerry se remet?" Jean-Louis asked, "Yep, you're in charge of the fleet as of now, the Major-General is recovering, he's not awake yet though." one sailor said, Jean-Louis calmly adjusted the cap he wore, "Bon, merde, au moins les gens comprendraient mes ordres parce qu'ils comprennent le français, ils ne peuvent rien dire de ce que nous pourrions rencontrer, cependant." He genuinely wished he knew where Jennifer was, he didn't even see what happened to her since he had to duck down, what did happen to her?

"Eh bien, nous devrions commencer par un rapport de situation des autres navires. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si nous ne demandions pas comment ça allait?" Jean-Louis said, "Start communicating with the other ships? Alright, I'll go contact the rest of the ships and ask for a SITREP." the sailor said, he scurried off, leaving Jean-Louis with his own thoughts, '_Where the hell are we anyway? Why did the storm leave us here, instead of destroying the ship, what caused it? I have so many questions, what happened here is one of them, I am determined to find out what happened.'_ Jean-Louis thought, he walked away from the wall he leaned on, and casually strolled to a door leading to the deck, he opened it and he saw the seas the fleet was sailing on, the fleet looked glorious, one _Iowa_-class, one _Freedom_-subclass, one _Aiden Rudwell_-class, and the lead ship, a _Ben Kerry_-class, the proud SLD fleet, despite being only four ships, the fleet was still a force to be reckoned with, he smiled, this was the true might of the SLD! There's a reason the motto was 'Never Screw with Us' after 2035, the SLD were to be feared, only 20,000 strong, they pushed back entire divisions of Iranian troops during the Altis invasion, Jean-Louis smiled, "Allez l'OTAN! Écrase toute opposition!" he yelled, raising his fist in the air, he decided to go back inside the ship, then suddenly a few minutes after he opened the door, he was greeted to the Chernarussian anthem being blasted inside the ship, "WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE CHERNARUSSIAN ANTHEM, THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he heard one sailor say, trolls, they never cease popping up everywhere, even in NATO.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL THE BASTARD PLAYING THE CHERNARUSSIAN ANTHEM!"

Then Jean-Louis decided he was better off outside on the deck than inside the bridge, he shrugged and calmly walked away, besides, the grunts get to fuck around all the time, but he doesn't feel like screwing as well, he just walked back to the deck, where he stood on the helipad, seeing the F-38F still secured by the wires, it was possible to land an F-38F on a destroyer, that was proven in 2027 when a pilot was forced to land on a _Liberty_-class destroyer, and was successfully restrained via wires, he walked to it, and ran his hand on the frame, it was covered in dents but was still flyable, sometimes he'd feel a dent slightly deeper than one he also ran his hand over, the dents were caused by the storm throwing random shit from the _Aiden Rudwell_'s decks into the rest of the fleet, like a bag of chips covering a radar antenna, from what he remembered that happened on the _Aiden Rudwell_, it was funny to think that a bag of chips blocked the radar of an Aegis battlecruiser, who knew that chips could defeat such advanced NATO tech?

"En fait, je devrais vraiment essayer de diriger la flotte, mais je regarde maintenant un F-38F et je pense qu'un sac de jetons a réussi à bloquer le radar d'un croiseur de bataille, wow." Jean-Louis stated, he simply shrugged and looked at the F-38F, as beautiful as it was, it was stupid to strap it with wires… but not if there was a storm, the Major-General was right in securing the plane with wires, it could have flown off and gotten destroyed by the weather, so this time, the Major-General is correct, actually, not this time, he's always correct, right? "Eh bien, supposons que je devrais retourner sur le pont." he walked to the door, and opened it, and was greeted to the sight of several NATO sailors holding magazineless MX rifles on… a seagull, what the fuck, "Est-ce que j'hallucine ou est-ce que je vois les marins diriger les fusils vers la tête d'une mouette?" Jean-Louis asked, the sailors looked at him and said, "Oh shit, it's Flaubert!" Jean-Louis scratched his head.

"Pourquoi diable est-ce que je vois des marins diriger des fusils d'assaut sur une mouette?" Jean-Louis asked, "This seagull is the fucking culprit of the Chernarussian anthem being blasted on the PA system! It stepped on one of the devices near the PA system, which had the Chernarussian anthem on pause, then it was unpaused thanks to this fucker who flew in, then you know the rest!" a sailor said, pushing the MX directly into the head of the seagull, "Mettez le fusil, mais gardez la mouette sous contrôle, nous n'en avons pas besoin pour gâcher le système audio." Jean-Louis said, one of the sailors grabbed the seagull and another grabbed a scarf, he wrapped the seagull in it, which tried to peck him to no avail, the seagull was thus trapped by the angered NATO sailors, he went up to the bridge, and then a sailor got his attention.

"Jean, the fleet is perfectly well, but let's get a headcount of the ships." the sailor said, Jean-Louis nodded and went with him to CIC, there he instructed the sailor to turn on communications with the rest of the fleet, "C'est le lieutenant Jean-Louis Flaubert du USS Ben Kerry, je demande le décompte des navires qui entendent actuellement ce message," he said, "Et le statut de chaque navire aussi." he finished, he then calmly waited for a response, expecting the _Scott Miller_ to speak first, then it came, and it _was_ the _Scott Miller_.

"_This is Scott Miller to all ships, we're fine here, just a lot of glass shattered, the guns are working up, the FCS for the missiles hasn't been destroyed __**yet**__, and the crewmen are still alive."_

He was content with that status report, the mightiest and biggest ship in the fleet besides the Freedom was active and thankfully nothing broke on it, nice, he smiled knowing that they had additional firepower if needed.

"_Aiden Rudwell reporting, AEGIS system's working, CIWS and VLS systems haven't been damaged by the storm, though the glass on the bridge is, very, lots of shattered glass, not sure on Freedom or Ben Kerry though."_

Hmph, they were talking to the _Ben Kerry_! Idiots, why don't they know who they are speaking to! Jean-Louis shook his head in disappointment, they didn't know if the _Ben Kerry_ was active?! God-damned idiots!

"_Freedom Reporting, F/A-181Fs are in good condition, same with the V-44Ns, alongside the F-38F VTOLs, thankfully we don't have to repair their engines, long live NATO tech!"_

Good, they needed air support and CAP to know where the hell they are right now, because they can't fucking stay alone, they need air support, and lots of it, "Notre tour, le temps de faire rapport au reste de la flotte, j'espère sûrement qu'ils ne sont pas devenus paranoïaques s'ils attendaient une réponse, parce que c'est généralement le cas." Jean-Louis said, he was worried if they got paranoid and waited for an answer.

"_Ben Kerry rendant compte ici, le major-général a été assommé par la tempête, moi, Jean-Louis, parle à la place du major-général, Les systèmes de contrôle Aegis fonctionnent,_

_le système Close-In-Weapons, ainsi que les lanceurs de missiles fonctionnent bien, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de verre brisé sur le pont, dommage."_

The Major-General was knocked out by the storm, so he has to take command, luckily he isn't naive, he led a formation of boats once, thankfully he can apply that experience to leading a fleet…. Or not, depends if they want to follow his orders, because ninety-nine percent of the time they always mock him for being a shithead, but now since he has control over the destroyer, everyone has to listen to him, he chuckled, he felt like a dictator monologuing like this, he has a fleet to lead!

"Suivez-moi, tous les navires de l'OTAN dans la région. Nous allons essayer de faire de la reconnaissance dans cette région pour savoir sur quel océan nous naviguons, la tempête nous a mis quelque part et nous avons besoin de savoir où il se trouve, EN AVANT! FORCE EXPEDITIONNAIRE DE L'OTAN!" He shouted on the communications, then came a combined shout of "NATO EXPEDITIONARY FORCE!" Jean-Louis turned the communications off after that, he held his fist, they needed to explore the area.

"Premièrement, nous disons à Freedom de lancer plusieurs avions dans les airs pour explorer la mer qui nous entoure, qui sait ce que nous pourrions rencontrer?" Jean-Louis said, and the order was issued to the _Freedom_, to launch several F/A-181F and F-38F fighters in the air.

Jeff 'Rocket' Ryan of Hornet squadron rushed to get his helmet, he was being called to another CAP, just a usual patrol, nothing more though, so as soon as he put the helmet on he rushed to the F/A-181F he was assigned to, he got in, and looked to his rear, in it was his WSO, Alexis Lane, a simple person, Alexis looked at him and put his thumbs up, Jeff did the same, "So, you're my WSO?" Jeff asked while preparing to take off via catapult, "Yeperoo, I'm nothing special, just a guy who knows his way around tech and weapons." Alexis finished, he was setting up the weapon systems as well.

"Alright, guess that means I'm flying with you." Jeff said, "Again, yep, obviously." Alexis deadpanned, Jeff looked over to see Hornet-2, Hornet-3, and Hornet-4 ready to take off, their F-38F escorts flew above them, waiting for them to rendezvous, "Hornet squad to carrier, requesting takeoff." Jeff said, "Permission granted, good luck Hornet squadron." And Jeff initiated the takeoff via catapult, he waited patiently for the catapult to launch the plane, the plane took off, then Hornets 2, 3 and 4 followed, then they activated afterburners, they caught up with the F-38F escorts that they had to RV with, "Headcount of the formation, please." Jeff said on radio, "Schnee Team here, we're the F-38Fs that are escorting you, Schnee team, head count." Schnee 1 said.

"Schnee 2 here, bereit ein paar Drehgestelle zu zerstören." Schnee 2 spoke, "Schnee 3 here, einsatzbereit." Schnee 3 also spoke, "Schnee 4, wir rechnen damit, dass Sie unversehrt zum Schiff zurückkehren." Schnee 4 finished the headcount, Schnee team is a German F-38F fighter squadron that is based on _Freedom_, "Hornet 2, ready for action!" Hornet 2 spoke, "Hornet 3 here, ready to fuck the enemy's air capabilities in two!" Hornet 3 stated, "Hornet 4, I really hunger for some cup noodles right now." Hornet 4 stated, though Hornet 4 was right, Cup noodles are a man's life-saver, anyway, back to planes, "Alright, Schnee team, Hornet team, get into a V formation, each of Schee's planes stay at the rear." and they changed into a V formation, with two of Schnee team's planes at each end of the formation, "Alright, we're expected to patrol the skies of Altis and return with information on which ocean we are in, current altitude ...1,300 feet in the air, Hornets 1 and 2 are equipped with AA missiles, Hornets 3 and 4 are equipped with Anti-Ship weapons, Schnee team is fitted with multirole." Jeff finished, "We are to return to the Freedom when fuel or ammunition runs low, and when the CAP is finished." Hornet 1 said, "Alright, patrol start!" Jeff finished, the formation flew through a large fog, which was very thick, "Damn fog, it's thicker than my trash can!" Hornet 3 stated, they penetrated the fog.

After penetrating the fog, it had been an almost empty CAP, there was nothing popping up on radar, there were no AA fire or surprise attacks, which meant that clearly, this was not the Mediterranean sea, "Hornet Squadron, anything?" Schnee 1 asked, "Nope, not even a single ping on Radar." Hornet 2 said, "As Much as I want to fight something right now…" Hornet 3 said, "Cut the chatter, I'm gonna eat a whole candy bar now." Hornet 4 said, munching sounds could be heard on the radio, "I mean, we've got nothing to do, so why not do an airshow? _Freedom_ can forgive us, I think." Hornet 3 said, "Are you crazy? We'd risk an NJP." Schnee 1 said, "Aww man, but I'm bored!" Hornet 3 continued whining, "See, this is why I never like it when someone plays around during missions." Schnee 4 said, sighing in disappointment over the radio, Hornet 3 was about to speak when suddenly he saw a ping on radar, which in turn was received by both Schnee and Hornet Squadron, "Hornet 3 here, we have bogeys!" Hornet 3 stated, "SCHNEE AND HORNET SQUADRONS, BREAK!" Jeff yelled into the radio as the formation dissipated into nothing more than scrambling planes, "Bogey 300 meters away, Hornet 2, BIM-9X!" Jeff yelled as Hornet 2 switched from AMRAAMs to BIM-9 missiles, they sped to the bogey.

The Bogeys were E-14Y planes, outdated as hell, "Wait, Glens?" Hornet 3 asked, "I'll gun it down!" Hornet 3 said as he let loose a spray of 20mm fire from his Vulcan, the second bogey broke off and went into the clouds, a move that can confuse an enemy, but also the person in the clouds, Hornet 3 pursued it, the radar kept on detecting it until it suddenly disappeared, then the radar detected it behind him, "Hornet 3, Schnee 4 speaking, you have a bandit on your tail!" Schnee 4 exclaimed, Hornet 3 proceeded to stall his plane in an attempt to do a post-stall maneuver, the Pugachev's Cobra, contrary to belief, the F/A-181F was capable of the Pugachev's Cobra, they just did not like to demonstrate it due to its effects on the airframe, typical F/A-181F planes could only do Cobra moves 40 times in its lifespan, unlike the SU-27 and the older F-22, which could do longer, "Shit, I just did it!" Hornet 3 exclaimed, Schnee 4 pursued the last bandit and shot it down via missiles and guns, "Bogeys are down, we must report this engagement to _Freedom_, then continue CAP." Hornet 1 said, Hornet 3 proceeded to contact the carrier and report the engagement.

* * *

Meanwhile...

I-26 sent her plane to patrol the skies around the sea, after the attack they needed to get information on the Azur Lane and its activities, I-25 accompanied her plane by sending another one, what I-26 didn't account for was her plane getting strafed by several gray planes, as she saw what the planes saw as well, what appeared to her were several planes, each having _no propellor_ and they looked as if they were breaking formation, "What in the world?" she asked, seeing the planes, one of them flew head on to her plane, then it lit up with its guns, tearing the rear part off, the plane spun around.

I-25's plane managed to avoid the fate of its other comrade and escape into the clouds, the gray planes followed it there though, it was fired upon by guns, then I-25's plane managed to turn around and get behind the tail of one of the gray planes, which, when she looked at it through her plane, had the roundel of the Eagle Union on its wing, albeit white "Too bad." I-25 said, hoping to down this mysterious Eagle Union plane and probably recover its wreckage, but to her horror the plane pulled up and _STOPPED MID-AIR!_ Then it went into a normal position, "HOW?!" I-25 asked, she saw a plane stop mid-air while pulling up! "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" she asked as the gray plane kept pursuing her plane, then a different plane entered the fray, it was different in design, but however one thing that she noticed was that it had the old Ironblood symbol, the Iron Cross! And on the tail, was the words 'Schnee Squadron - German Navy' Wait, was Ironblood even called Germany? But it had an Ironblood name, so it's possible they are a squad who defected to the Azur Lane, damn them for defecting, but their planes are off, they weren't Ironblood model!

The new plane simply rolled and fired some sort of rocket, at first she moved the plane to dodge the unguided rocket, but the rocker curved and hit the tail, which caused it to spin out of control, then it was finished off when the plane with the Ironblood emblem fired its guns, ending it.

"Those aren't standard model, they're likely an experimental model built by the Eagle Union." I-25 said.

"Yep, same situation with the planes with the older Ironblood emblem, they could have been given to them by the Azur Lane when they defected, unless they're using it as a deception tactic." I-26 concluded.

"We need to know where they came from, and who is hosting them." I-25 said, "They are a threat to Kaga and Akagi's plans, alongside the Sakura Empire."

"Agreed, we must act now." I-26 said, they were about to retreat when suddenly they saw a shadow come out of the fog, it was large, and several other shadows followed it, what came out of the fog surprised them, as it was warships, but they had a very different design compared to most Eagle Union ships of this era.

The first vessel to come out was small, it was gray, and it did not look like anything the Eagle Union made, but despite that, it flew a flag similar to the Eagle Union on it, with stars instead of the eagle, it carried a model of the fighter that destroyed I-25's plane, it had weird things on the deck with machine gun barrels, presumably for air engagements, it carried almost no anti-submarine weapons like depth charges or torpedoes, making it an easy target! And it might be experimental, shame if they sunk it, the Eagle Union risked losing valuable technology! It had the hull number of 22, it was classified as a frigate for them.

The second one to come out was larger than the first one, it was longer too, the first one carried one gun, again, shame, while this one carried two double-barrel guns, and more of the weird machine-gun like things on it, it had the hull number of 2, weird, didn't the Eagle Union build more than two? It was classified as a cruiser in their eyes, but it carried no anti-submarine countermeasures, perfect.

The third ship to come out was bigger than the second vessel, it carried three large triple-barrel guns, and more machine-gun like constructs sticking out, then several box-shaped things on its deck, presumably torpedoes, how could they be so dumb to stick it on the top? It fit the role of a battleship, it carried no anti-submarine countermeasures like the other ships.

The fourth ship to come out dwarfed the three other ships, it was an aircraft carrier, in place of Flak guns were several Machine guns and strange, box-like constructs on its deck, it carried the models of the fighters that downed both I-25 and I-26's planes, presumably its planes had anti-submarine capabilities, that was dangerous.

"The carrier is a dangerous target to attack, but the frigate, the cruiser and the battleship? Easy kills!" I-26 exclaimed.

"Calm down there, we have no information on them, they might have hidden anti-submarine measures." I-25 said.

"The Eagle Union doesn't have the capability of hiding anything!" I-26 exclaimed, just as I-25 was about to reprimand her, I-26 unleashed her torpedoes, "WATCH AS I KILL AN EXPERIMENTAL FRIGATE MADE BY THE EAGLE UNION, BYE BYE!" I-26 exclaimed before I-25 clenched her fist, suddenly just as I-26 was expecting the torpedoes to hit and kill the frigate, they suddenly steered away from the frigate, heading straight for open water, "WHAT?!" I-26 questioned, "HOW ARE MY TORPEDOES MISSING?!" then suddenly I-26 saw something open on the Frigate, then it fired a Rocket, the rocket then turned and headed straight for I-26, then it suddenly dropped something in the water, and to the horror of I-26, it pinged its sonar, _pinged._

It was a torpedo, but torpedoes don't have sonar! HOW DID THE EAGLE UNION CREATE SUCH A WEAPON?! The torpedo beamed straight for I-26, then suddenly it exploded next to her, crippling her engines, but didn't outright sink her.

"Damn it!" I-25 exclaimed, she grabbed her sister and sped away, "I have to tell the Sakura Empire about this!" I-25 exclaimed.

* * *

On the other side of the Spectrum…

Enterprise took a walk outside, after she was encouraged by Belfast to get out and do something for once, she did, though it wasn't really 'encouragement', more like getting dragged outside and forced to do something, Enterprise casually walked down when she saw San Diego calmly squatting on the docks drawing something, Enterprise walked up to her, "San Diego, what are you drawing?" Enterprise asked.

"An F/A-181F! San Diego exclaimed as she held the drawing, it was a black-colored fighter with Eagle Union markings, though it wasn't any design she knew of, "San Diego, I like your drawing." Enterprise said, she actually did like it, though she wondered where she based it off of.

"Thanks, I'll show you my other ones!" San Diego exclaimed as she hummed her song _I am No.1!_ Which got stuck in everyone's head, one of the other drawings she showed Enterprise was a...room of sailors on each seat, with the flag of the Eagle Union in the background, then she flipped it to a large aircraft landing on something, while some people around it covered their ears, then another drawing was two of the 'F/A-181F' fighters San Diego saw flying in the sky, then another one showed troops presumably from the Eagle Union and Royal Navy based on the patches on their flags, however their equipment was different, they carried some sort of armor, weird helmets, and strange rifles, but one thing stuck out, a blue flag with a compass on it being hung on a flagpole near a wall, which had 'NATO-OTAN' written on it.

"Very Nice, though I'd like to ask where you based these off?" Enterprise asked, "Oh, from my visions!" Enterprise assumed she meant her imagination, until she continued, "I had a vision that included these things, even that large aircraft!" Enterprise chuckled, "San Diego, you're just imagining things." Enterprise joked, until San Diego screamed. "NO, IT'S REAL! I SAW THEM!" San Diego then grabbed Enterprise's shoulders and shook her, Enterprise was about to question Sandy's sanity when suddenly Enterprise's reality slowly faded away, replaced by a town similar to the drawings of San Diego, "See, it's real!" San Diego exclaimed.

'_Could this be a Siren Trick?'_

* * *

"So, we have an incursion." a figure said.

"Something not of this world has entered our test, we need to find out what caused it, after that we can reset it." another one said.

"Not so fast Observer." a more...scary figure said, "It was not an accident." the figure continued, "I engineered it, I needed to test what actors from another...set could do in our test, it was an experiment, created by me, not an accident." the figure said.

"S-Sorry, my Empress!" 'Observer' stated, apologizing frantically, the Empress laughed.

"Contact your associates in the Sakura Empire, they need to be informed." Empress stated, Observer left immediately, the Empress turned around to look at an image of a person wearing a helmet, with their name on their vest, reading 'Kerry'.

"Major-General Ben Kerry of the 'North Atlantic Treaty Organization', I wonder what you and your so-called 'fleet' can do in our test?"

* * *

The Sirens exist, oh no oh heck

So The Ben Kerry's fleet encounters the Sakura Empire by accident, and fires ASROCs at I-26 lmao F

My hands hurt pls help.


	4. Verse 4: Visions

Oh boi moar ASROCS plox.

And to the guest reviewer: No, I'm fucking lazy, there's context to what Jean is saying, and Schnee speaks in english for the most part.

Also 4 ChronoHyperion: Oh, they'll use it as a base of oper-

**_We are sorry to inform you the author has sadly been shot in the butt by battleship cannon._**

**_We will be back shortly._**

* * *

Are they written on Stone, or in Sand?

Verse 4, Visions.

"Fighter escort is standard procedure, Colonel Akhanteros, NATO Policy!"

-Colonel Armstrong to Georgious Akhanteros, 2033.

"Sir, we just got a report from Hornet Squadron." one sailor said, Lacey adjusted his glasses, "Patch it through." Lacey said, sipping a cup of water, the transmission then began.

"Hornet 3 here, we engaged and sunk an E-14Y, US reporting name 'Glen', they appear to be IJN." Hornet 3 stated, "Though one thing that we found odd, they had the roundel of a Sakura in place of the red circle, this might have been a custom design, not sure if the IJN actually approved it." Hornet 3 finished, then brought up an image from the gun camera of the first E-14Y, it indeed had a sakura emblem in place, that confused Lacey, he watched movies that involved time travel, and this situation was basically it.

"Alright, send in more reports later." Lacey said, "And make sure Schnee Team doesn't come with scratches, not even one." he jokingly said, "Aye aye, sending that order to Hornet 1." Hornet 3 finished the joke, Lacey continued sipping water, "We really need to get into contact with Allied Forces, if there are any, seriously, for all we know we could be in the middle of IJN territory, which is a big fuck-up if so." Lacey said, nobody questioned the fact that he blatantly mentioned two organizations of the past, they knew about this situation, they just didn't think it would genuinely happen to them, meh, better warn America about future WWII events, he didn't care if it would change history, as long as they could leave a mark on it in some way, and get back home too.

"Alright, I need an AV-44N in the air, you know, the armed V-44? We need one in the air, to scout for ships and sink them at high altitude, it'll RV with Schnee and Hornet squadrons, we need some bombardment craft to escort them, if it doesn't get in the air right now, I'm going to commit a mass murder." Lacey said, one of the sailors transmitted it to the _Ben Kerry_.

"Bon, d'accord, ils veulent faire quoi? Envoyer un AV-44N dans les airs, c'est comme envoyer un gros canard dans le ciel et le peindre avec un cercle géant pour indiquer son statut de cible. Le capitaine Lacey est-il haut?" Jean-Louis said, receiving the order, "This is IJN territory, Flaubert, we cannot take any risks, we need Anti-Ship weapons, the F/A-181Fs cannot load heavy AShMs, and the F-38Fs only equip small bombs, we need heavier firepower when it comes to dealing with ships like _Kaga, Akagi,_ and _Yamato_." the sailor next to him said.

"It is absolutely necessary that we send an AV-44, the risk of encountering a main fleet is high, we cannot let that risk go up." the sailor continued and finished, "Putain ... Bien, nous allons envoyer un AV-44N dans les airs pour pouvoir engager des navires japonais si nécessaire." Jean-Louis said, clenching his fist in anger, is Lacey actually fucking high right now? The AV-44N is a large aircraft, and the rotors are loud as hell, plus it's slow, on the bright side, it **can** take out large amount of Japanese AA and Flak, primarily due to the big weapons it carries, and it can endure a lot of flak and possibly cannon fire before needing to retreat for repairs and re-arming, and its escorts can take care of aircraft.

"_Bon sang, est-ce une bonne idée? Ou est-ce juste un autre cas de surdose de Lacey sur l'opium?_" Jean-Louis said, he was having a dilemma, on one hand, the AV-44N could dent the IJN ships to the point that they can become easy targets for Allied forces, on the other...it was literally the only AV-44N they had on hand, they only have the ones designed for vehicle and infantry transport on board besides the one AV-44N, honestly, it was a very difficult decision to send the AV-44N in the air, but it was needed to dent Japanese warships, Jean-Louis sighed, and adjusted the patrol cap he wore, this situation was so cliche, but not at the same time, it felt weird in a way, as if something did not go the historical way, like...alien intervention?

"Non, l'intervention extraterrestre est en dehors de la liste, parce que c'est la deuxième guerre mondiale, pourquoi y a-t-il des extraterrestres? Lacey sera haut s'il dit ça, parce que c'est impossible." he said, looking at one of the computers on deck, when suddenly he heard a sailor shout "TORPEDO!" on radio, he immediately dashed for the speed control, and lowered the speed to a measly 4.0 knots, very slow for an Aegis destroyer like the _Ben Kerry_, Jean-Louis rushed out of deck after that to see the torpedo and where it was heading, turns out it was fired in a 'predicted path' manner, and overshot the _Ben Kerry_ when it slowed down, thus missing, though Jean-Louis could swear he saw the torpedo change directions, and glow a faint yellow, "Nous venons d'éviter une torpille, fichus sous-marins japonais!" Jean-Louis screamed, he turned on his radio and issued an order to the weapons officers, "FEU SUR CHAQUE SONAR PING QUE VOUS POUVEZ VOIR AVEC UN MISSILE ANTI-SOUS-MARIN, CES SOUS-MARINS JAPONAIS SERONT EXÉCUTÉS!" And Jean-Louis executed the order, an ASROC fired and beamed towards one area of the water, they must have detected it as soon as he issued the order, and quickly saw it drop its torpedo and beam straight for the source, exploding in an awesome fashion.

"Au revoir, sous-marin stupide!" Jean-Louis screamed as he raised his fist in the air, they just scored their first kill in the Pacific!

"Jean-Louis à tous les navires, nous avons marqué le premier meurtre de notre flotte, un sous-marin japonais à quelques kilomètres de là." Jean-Louis said into the radio, he heard excited shouts of NATO sailors, celebrating their first ever kill.

"_Now is not the time to celebrate, for you will get to see what this set is like."_

A feminine voice echoed in his head, he shook it off, and raised his fist in the air, first kill, shitheads!

Meanwhile in the Skies Jeff 'Rocket' Ryan was still a little bit shaken up by the dogfight, they had just curb-stomped two E14Y 'Glens' with BIM-9X missiles and guns, he felt proud, they had just managed to put a little scratch to the IJN's air capabilities, then he received new orders from the carrier, '_Escort an AV-44N in CAP? Are they high?' _Jeff asked, before turning on the radio and sending the orders to Schnee and Hornet.

"Heads up, new orders from _Freedom,_ we and Schnee team are to escort an AV-44N in our CAP, we need something that can dent Japanese ships, and the AV-44N is the only craft capable of that, the _Sentinel_ UCAVs can't exactly do precise bombing runs, and while we could just get ATGMs we're fighters, not drones, we can't designate it precisely, and the UCAVs are unfortunately only equipped with precision bombs right now, oof." Jeff transmitted, which got some angered responses from Hornets 2 and 3, Hornet 4 had no problem, just munched on some food, Schnee team only responded with affirmatives, confirming they listened to the order, which let him release a short sigh of relief.

"Here comes the big boy now." Hornet 4 said, still munching on a candy bar _**WHICH COULD BE FUCKING HEARD ON THE RADIO**_, the AV-44N came into view, the propellor engines being drowned out by the cockpit of the plane, "This is Hornet 4, could you give us a callsign?" Hornet 4 said, "Chandelier, that's my callsign, I guess." the AV-44N responded, "Roger that Chandelier, we're here to make sure you don't die of Jap flak, that's it." Hornet 3 stated, "Japs? Oh come on, is this World War Two?" Chandelier asked, "Unfortunately, yes." Hornet 2 stated, "We took down two E14Ys, they were in IJN markings, or well, Jap markings." Hornet 2 continued.

"God fucking damn it, and I thought the Final Countdown was Baloney." Chandelier stated, "Hey, shut it, we're also having the same thoughts." Schnee 1 stated, breaking his professional behavior a little, "Oh, look, I see an island, and it has a base too!" Hornet 3 stated, "Is it Jap?" Schnee 4 asked, "No, thankfully, it does have some ships in it, they're a ...little damaged as far as HUD can tell, wanna zoom by and have Chandelier's gunners take photos of it?" Hornet 3 stated, "So, we're gonna buzz them and see if they fire on us?" Hornet 4 asked.

"Fucking yes mate, we're going to do this!" Hornet 3 stated, breaking formation, "Fine, let's agree with his stupid Idea, Chandelier, your gunners are in charge of obtaining aerial photos, Hornet squad, roll out!" Jeff stated, Schnee team followed without hesitation, same with Chandelier, "Alright, let's get the buzz on them!" Hornet 3 exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

It was a preferably normal day in the Azur Lane base, Ark Royal was calmly staring at destroyers, her ...obsession with destroyers has only gotten the ire of the rest of the Royal Navy, "If only…." she stated, she would have taken one and done… things to the destroyer, but nope, Queen Elizabeth and Warspite just had to ruin the fun.

"Damn them, I wish I could get my hands on those fluffy, cute, and adorable destroyers, damn them!" Ark Royal screamed, clenching her fists in angst, she really enjoyed the company of the destroyers, she was just about to walk away when suddenly she heard a loud noise, almost like whirring, the sound got closer, she turned her head to the sky, the source of the whirring.

"The hell?" she asked, several destroyers looked up at the sky too, asking questions like 'What is that noise?' 'What in the world?' 'Where's my Oxy-Cola?', she was too intrigued by the noise to actually focus on the destroyers, that's when she saw a large shadow on top of the water, it was a large shadow, escorted by several smaller shadows, she looked at the sky, until the whirring got very loud, then _they_ appeared.

Black planes, escorting a blue one, it looked as if they were from different squadrons, as they had two different models of planes escorting the big blue-colored plane, they had no propellers aside from the blue one.

"What's that?!" she heard one of the destroyers say, "I THINK IT'S THE SIRENS AGAIN! THEY'RE SENDING PLANES!" One hysterical destroyer added, the commotion attracted different others too, carriers were most intrigued, but one word surprised Ark Royal.

"THEY HAVE EAGLE UNION MARKINGS!" one carrier, Saratoga, said, "WHAT?!" that also surprised the rest of the ships in the area, and it was true! The planes went into a dive, and Ark Royal alongside the other ships clearly saw a white version of the Eagle Union's roundel, it might be a Siren trick to think they are friendly, that was her thought until she saw a cockpit, inside it was a human, who was eating something, then the other model of black planes, with shorter wings, broke off from the escort and gave them a show, not attacking them, however she noticed one thing.

"Are those...Ironblood emblems on the planes?" Ark Royal asked, they indeed were the older emblems on the planes, they did not open fire at all though, instead flying in the air before getting back into formation with the other escorts, that surprised a lot of ships, Ironblood certainly did not have any planes like that, nor did they go back to the older emblem, though they did not open fire, were they a defecting squad?

The planes flew back to the bigger plane, forming a formation similar to escorting a battleship, all the while the rest of the ships near her were staring at it in amazement, they had just seen planes fly without propellers '_If I don't count the blue plane, that is.'_ Ark Royal thought to herself, she directed her focus to those aircraft, even as destroyers got closer to her to try and get her view of the aircraft.

"What are those planes?" Saratoga asked, curious to know what model they were, and who built them.

"I don't know, but as far as I can tell, it's beyond our understanding."

In a vision created by a wannabe Idol…

"See! I told you!" San Diego screamed, she grabbed Enterprise and dragged her, then San Diego pointed at several soldiers, each one matching San Diego's drawings, doing something, Enterprise was certain this was a Siren Trick, this town did not match anything in the Pacific.

Then it suddenly shifted to a base of some sort, where a man with a hat was standing in front of a map, presumably of the island or the location they are attacking, he had a vest with the words 'Kerry' emblazoned on it, he had two troopers beside him, one with a messy hairstyle and black glasses, and one with a hat of some sort alongside regular glasses, Enterprise could hear the words they were saying.

"This is Stratis, our island of operations, we'll be based here until the counterattack on Altis, Brits will arrive here shortly, we have reinforcements in the name of _HMS Proteus, USS Freedom, USS Liberty, _and _USS Bataan,_ as outdated as it is, we also have the 111th Infantry Division with us, alongside the 21st BCT, those guys with APCs, as of now we have 20 hours until the invasion of the Altis International Airport, prepare your equipment." It was a briefing of an invasion, what kind of invasion though? Amphibious? "I told you they were real! The F/A-181Fs were a real thing!" San Diego screamed, Enterprise stayed quiet as San Diego continued screaming.

Then the scene shifted into a field, where vehicles of some sort charged against gunfire with troops behind it, the man leading the briefing in the earlier vision was raising some sort of machine gun while charging, while aircraft that only existed in theories, with rotor blades, sped past the vehicles and men while firing what can only be assumed was a machine gun on the source of the gunfire, before larger vehicles, tanks, joined in, they fired their cannons as troops rallied behind them, it was a counter-attack of some sort, the force they saw was actually a little small, but they bravely charged, she heard one shout. "FOR MAJOR-GENERAL BEN KERRY!" the shout was echoed as the soldiers fired their weapons recklessly against the source of gunfire, apparently not caring for recoil, she saw a few soldiers fall while their fingers on still held the trigger, firing wildly into the air, then she saw a large vehicle with wheels in place of tracks join the fray, it had a cannon similar to a tank, but wheels designed for heavy trucks in service, it fired it cannon at the direction where the rest were firing, "SO AWESOME! THE SOLDIERS IN MY VISION ARE THE BEST ONES I'VE EVER SEEN!" San Diego exclaimed, Enterprise almost broke down there.

The scene, as if it had Schizophrenia, suddenly changed, into an airstrip of some sort, due to visible hangars and planes wrecked, to see soldiers and tanks all gathered around one man raising some sort of machine gun, it was the same man who led the briefing and the charge, he was speaking. "As of now, us, the Stratis Land Division, have taken the Altis International Airport, AIA, we have lost many men and vehicles, but under my leadership, we have taken the airport from the Altis Armed Forces, and the Canton Protocol Strategic Treaty Alliance! We drove them out of the airport, we pushed them back, we held the line! We are the Soldiers of Stratis! The Successor to Sparta! We will never falter nor dissipate, for the Stratis Land Division!" the man stated, he raised his machine gun higher, the soldiers around him also broke into cheers as they raised their rifles in the air as well.

"Stratis Land Division?" Enterprise asked, she was confused by that statement, but it was no concern now, the real concern was the visions not fading away, then it changed again.

"Oh come on, what no-" she was just about to complain when the vision suddenly changed to soldiers rounding up other soldiers clad in a green pattern with squares all over it, some of them even pushed them down, "What?" Enterprise asked, then suddenly one of the soldiers shot one of the others clad in green, "SPARE NOBODY, THE ALTIS ARMED FORCES ARE TO BLAME FOR THE MASS DESTRUCTION!"

The soldier turned his rifle, another soldier clad in a Royal Navy uniform and with black glasses shot another one, it devolved into a turkey shoot as the soldiers clad in green tried to flee from the soldiers that rounded them up, who shot them, some even tried to beg for mercy in a weird accent, but they were quickly silenced by several rifle shots, "Why are they doing this?" Enterprise asked, she looked around and San Diego suddenly disappeared, leaving her to watch this massacre all by herself, "Captain Miller!" she heard a voice call out, the soldier with black glasses, turned to look at the source of the voice, it was the same man from the last two visions.

"Captain Miller, what are your men doing?! This is a massacre!" the man stated, she remembered his vest said 'Kerry' that was likely his name, and the same for the one with black glasses being 'Miller', "Kerry, lad, this is not a massacre." Miller replied.

"IT IS! YOU UNJUSTLY SLAUGHTERED AN ENTIRE AAF PLATOON!" Kerry screamed.

"It's not, it's just justice, my friend." Miller pulled out a pistol and shot an AAF soldier in the head.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING THIS JUSTICE, MILLER?!"

"Kerry, follow me for a moment."

"Why?"

"You'll see why."

Enterprise followed them, just like Kerry followed Miller, they eventually came across a house that was riddled with bullets, and with two soldiers near its door, they stepped aside to let the two of them in, Miller opened the door to the house, and pointed at something, Miller shone a flashlight on it.

It was a dead old man with a camera next to him.

"You see Kerry, we just witnessed this platoon break into this man's home after they saw him take pictures of the land, seemingly for no reason, beat him, steal his shit, then set it alight, then afterwards they executed him." Miller stated, angrily clenching his fist.

"What the fuck…." Kerry stated, he put his hand on his face.

"It was justice, Kerry, not a massacre." Miller stated.

Enterprise was shocked, those soldiers who she felt sorry for, actually broke into some random man's home, beat him, set his things alight, then killed him, it pained her to see the duplicity of those soldiers, they at first seemed like normal people in the hands of cruel men, but now she saw them as cruel men in the hands of justice.

"Damn them…" Enterprise and Kerry said at the same time.

"I know, we're gonna stack the bodies on each other, and light them." Miller said, Kerry nodded, Enterprise almost felt sickened at their actions, but this is justice for a crime committed against a defenseless man.

"Make sure you check their dogtags first, we need to identify these assholes." Kerry said.

"Roger that." Miller responded, and went to check on the bodies.

Then just like that, the visions finally faded away, plopping back to reality, San Diego was there, ready to burst with questions. "DID YOU SEE IT?! IT WAS REAL! THEY'RE SO AWESOME!" San Diego stated, Enterprise shook her head, "San Diego, I've seen things…" Enterprise said, San Diego was about to ask when they noticed a commotion on the docks, several ships staring into the sky, she walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder, "What's going on?" Enterprise asked.

"We saw two plane squadrons escorting a larger plane, they had no propellers, they were all jet black with the exception of the plane they were escorting, they just looped around before they went back, what's most shocking is that one of the squadrons carried Eagle Union markings, while one carried Ironblood markings." one person said, not looking at Enterprise, "So, who built them?" Enterprise asked.

"We do not know, they just flew and left." Enterprise went into a thinking pose.

She had no idea who sent those planes, but one thing on her mind was the visions, what were they for?

"The world is full of questions that we can not answer, this is one."

Meanwhile…

Akagi was busy preparing for another attack on the Azur Lane base, this time with full force, when suddenly a siren materialized in her base, _Observer._

'_Shit, she could kill me at any time, I need to play it cool.'_ Akagi thought, "What do you need?" She asked the siren, "I have come to inform you of a new threat, one that will upset the balance of power in this war." Observer stated, Akagi got curious, it was concerning, something that could upset the balance of power, and possibly take out the Crimson Axis from the war?

"What is it?" Akagi stated, Observer began to speak again, "A fleet, five ships." she stated, Akagi almost laughed, "That can upset power?! Ha!" she almost broke into full laughter when Observer continued, "Those five ships have the capability of destroying entire navies." Observer continued, that halted Akagi, '_ENTIRE NAVIES?!'_ Akagi was curious, which side had it? The Azur Lane? Or the Crimson Axis? "Which side does it belong to?"

"It does not belong to any fleet in the war, in fact, it belongs to...another dimension." Observer stated, Akagi took note of this, "Another Dimension? Just tell me which faction it is affiliated with in its home dimension." Akagi stated, wanting to know if it could be swayed to the Crimson Axis.

"It belongs to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, a 'modern' equivalent of the Azur Lane." DAMN IT! THEY COULD HAVE HAD THE CHANCE TO WIPE OUT THE EAGLE UNION AND THE ROYAL NAVY! "It is under the Jurisdiction of the North Atlantic Organization, alongside its fleet, the Stratis Land Division Naval Response Force." Wait, **LAND DIVISION?!** How does it have a fleet?!

"This small fleet is capable of taking on hundreds of battleships at a single time, and destroying them with ease, they can detect targets hundreds of miles away." Observer began to state, "If you want to know what ships they are...here are the images that the _Empress_ managed to take." Observer then materialized pictures and threw them down.

The first picture was of a frigate, it was haze gray, under it was '_USS Ben Kerry, Ben Kerry-class Aegis __Destroyer__.' _Wait, it was a Destroyer? It was capable of taking on fleets, so they must have replaced the all-guns strategy.

The second picture was of a ship larger than the last one, with some sort of antenna facing the forward of the ship, it carried two double-barreled guns alongside square-like structures, under it was '_USS Aiden Rudwell, Aiden Rudwell-class Aegis Battlecruiser.'_ Wait, what is this 'Aegis' they mentioned on their ships? It was only mentioned twice but it got her attention.

The third one was of a large ship, a battleship by the looks of things, it carried large guns and several rectangular constructs, and several machine guns covering it, under it was '_USS Scott Miller, Iowa-class Guided Missile Battleship.'_

The third one was the biggest one of all, it was an aircraft carrier, it carried fighters looking like alien craft, and it carried larger craft than that, under it was '_USS Freedom, Freedom-subclass of Gerald R. Ford carriers.'_

Those five ships, capable of destroying entire navies? That concerned Akagi.

"I must leave now, lest I be discovered." Observer said.

Akagi was left with her own thoughts, these ships, could destroy entire navies? It was either a bluff, or it was genuine, either way, it was concerning, these ships needed to get to their hands, or be destroyed.

She was interrupted when I-25 came in carrying I-26, "What happened?" Akagi asked, curious as to how I-26 received heavy damaged.

"We were attacked by a new type of frigate, it carries rockets which carry torpedoes, with SONAR!" I-25 shouted frantically.

"This is a very concerning development…"

* * *

ASROC abuse time

Enterprise sees what the AAF can do and why they fuckin suck

And it's almost time for first contact lmao

pls leave UXO at my doorstep or Nathan MacDade will dab on u


	5. Verse 5: Friendly Faces and Fire

Yey new chapter.

My hands are on fire right now, please fucking help me.

Anyway, watch as Schnee and Hornet commit Stratis Incident 2

Also, 4 ChronoHyperion:

CSAT have big IQ so they will be with NATO ofc, its in the end lol

* * *

Are they Written on Stone, or in Sand?

Verse 5, Friendly Faces ...and Fire.

"To all NATO forces on Stratis, Green on Blue, I say again, Green on Blue!"

-Major Alexander 'Broadway' Kelly, prior to being killed by an AAF MBT-52 Kuma.

"Woah, Chandelier here, you seeing these from our GunCams?" Chandelier stated on radio, "Where?" Schnee 1 asked, "Hold on, Schnee and Hornet, I'm linking." Chandelier stated, then it came on their HUD, the image still was of several women, and female children too, staring at their craft, some of them waving at them, "Yo, think I can score one of 'Em?" Hornet 3 asked, "Fuck off 3, you can't even talk to girls without having semi-spasms around them." Hornet 4 stated, "Oh fuck you Chris!" Hornet 3 replied, Jeff snarked at them, Hornet 3 was a true military serviceman, letting _that_ part between his legs do the thinking, he almost laughed at thinking about him having spasms around hot women.

"Hornet, Schnee, Chandelier, I think our little mission has been finished, Kudos to Hornet 3 for having panic attacks when he approaches women." and the radio burst into laughter after that, Hornet 4 being the loudest, Schnee 4 being the quietest laugh, hearing Schnee 4's laughter creeped Jeff, to top it off Schnee 4 sounded like he was inhuman AND dead inside, so it was very creepy as hell, HE SOUNDED LIKE A DEMON POSSESSING A HUMAN OH GOD OH FUCK!

Jeff brushed those meme-like thoughts away very quickly.

"Is it actually true that Hornet 3 has semi-spasms when he goes near women?" Chandelier asked, Hornet 4 responded, "Why yes, a female weeb, even if those actually exist, sat near him one time when we attended an anime convention." Chandelier laughed a little, "Wait, You're a weeb as well, Hornet 4?" Schnee 2 asked, "Because I definitely am." Schnee 2 finished, Hornet 4 laughed, "Yep, Hornet 3 is my reluctant partner, I always drag him along for the memes." Hornet 4 stated, Hornet 3 groaned in the distance, "Why Chris, why?" Hornet 3 asked, feeling EXTREMELY ashamed at this point.

"Anyway, back on the mission, datalink this to _Ben Kerry, Freedom, Scott Miller_, and _Aiden Rudwell, _they need this information on the Island ahead of us." Schnee 1 said, "We don't know why it's there though, this is in the middle of IJN territory, on the bright side though, we see several warships, mainly WWII-era, though one thing I don't understand are the women there, children too? Come on, what the fuck? I thought this was WWII, also, their hair looks too unnatural, we are to continue the investigation later." Schnee 1 stated, the squadron responded in affirmatives, Hornet squadron also responded in affirmatives.

"Wanna test out their air defenses? Or just give them a gun show?" of all people, _Schnee 4_ was the one to ask that, "The fuck? Schnee 4, I thought you were the most professional one here?" Jeff stated, "It's to test if they can man those battleships and defenses well, I'll have to ask Freedom though." Schnee 4, still acting professional as always.

"Fine then, Schnee 4, it's up to you." Jeff stated, still concerned at Schnee 4's wish to literally test out their defenses, by LITERALLY PERFORMING GUN RUNS ON THEM, "Schnee 4, are you high?" Hornet 3 asked, he was really wondering if Schnee Squadron secretly recruited war criminals in their free time, if it was the case…..it would be very fucking concerning if so, because the fucking members could snap at any second and gun down innocent civilians or those women, Schnee 4 was the most concerning.

"No, just curious if they can actually guard a base," Schnee 4 stated, before tuning the radio to _Freedom_, "_Freedom,_ this is Schnee 4 speaking for both Hornet and Schnee squadrons, alongside Chandelier,we request your permission to do something." Schnee 4 stated.

"Go ahead Schnee 4, we're hearing ya." came the voice of Captain Lacey, that re-assured Schnee team that they were being listened to, unlike other NATO grunts 90% of the time.

"Requesting permission to assess combat capabilities of the base we just sent the pics of." Schnee 4 asked, Jeff was hoping Lacey would say no, '_Come on, shit, if he says yes, we're going to start a blue on blue incident.'_ Jeff stated.

Then, the response came…

After five minutes of silence, that is, in that window, Jeff hoped he would respond with a negative, but instead, the worst fears of them came to life.

"Affirmative, we don't know if this base can actually engage IJN by itself, or rely on NATO, we need to know, by _all means_." Lacey just doomed the base to gun runs, FUCKING SCHNEE 4!

"You heard him, Schnee 4, breaking off." Schnee 4 stated.

"NO, SCHNEE 4, DO NOT BREAK OFF, THAT IS AN ORDER!" Schnee 1 stated.

"It was permitted by Captain Lacey himself, why wouldn't we just do it?" Schnee 4 asked, before actually breaking off.

FUCK FUCK FUCK, THEY JUST LOST THEIR CHANCE AT MANAGING TO TALK WITH THEM, FUCKING SCHNEE! "Fine then, Schnee Squadron, follow Schnee 4, do guns this time, and by all means, _DO NOT DAMAGE THE WARSHIPS OR HIT ANY OF THE PERSONNEL ON THE GROUND, WE CANNOT AFFORD TO ALTER THE CASUALTY LIST!_" Schnee 1 stated.

"Alright, fuck it, Hornet squad joining in, use BIM-9Xs to cripple planes, DO NOT ENGAGE WITH GUNS IF THEY INTERCEPT." Jeff stated, again, FUCKING SCHNEE 4!

"Chandelier, joining in as well, we'll be careful to only use the 20mm gun." Chandelier stated, shit, they had mobile artillery with them now, that posed a giant fucking risk to being considered allies by the allied command, oh boy, what a fucking pit Schnee 4 dragged them into.

"Alright, Schnee, align guns with floors, Hornet, align guns with miscellaneous buildings," the Allies will be pissed, won't they? What a bloody stupid descision! "Chandelier, align gun with other areas." Hornet 1 stated, he looked over to check on Alexis, "Buddy, this Idea was very, very stupid, ain't it?" Alexis shrugged, "Was Schnee 4 possessed or something?" Alexis asked, "I don't know, buddy, but my only guess is he's secretly a war criminal." Hornet 1 stated.

Then, the guns were let loose.

A collective buzz of allied gunfire whizzed, the tracers impacting the floor, buildings, and the general area, coming from Schnee, Hornet, and Chandelier, he was certain they fucking panicked, because there's no way that nobody would panic seeing planes from earlier attempt to gun you down, right?

"Guns, guns guns!" Schnee 1 ordered, the guns from the F-38F buzzed, destroying concrete and if they could see it, sent several of the women diving out of the way, some into the water, this whole thing was basically one giant Blue on Blue, even bigger than Stratis.

"PLANES!" Schnee 4 screamed, "HELLCATS!" Hornet 3 continued, several F6F Hellcats took off out of nowhere and began pursuing Schnee and Hornet, Chandelier was peacefully pulling the trigger at the base, Schnee and Hornet broke off from the formation attack and went to pursue bandits, Hornet 2 switched to BIM-9X missiles as he managed to get on the six of one F6F, he fired, the missile impacting the rear end of the plane, forcing it to go down and possibly lower its speed, resulting in a crash land.

"To hell with you Schnee 4! You dragged us into this!" Jeff screamed as he evaded another F6F, then came the reinforcements, "CORSAIRS!" Schnee 4 yelled, "TWO SQUADRONS!" Schnee 4 finished, Schnee 1 and 3 switched to BIM-9X missiles, getting behind two F6Fs, they fire BIM-9Xs at the tails, causing them to spin out of control, the guns would shred the plane and kill the pilot, though Schnee 4 was to blame for dragging them into this fight, "Got one!" Schnee 3 shouted, "Bandit crippled." Schnee 1 stated, calmly chasing an F4U after shooting down that F6F, Schnee 1 toyed with it for a bit, constantly evading it and going out of its sight.

On Hornet's side they were intercepted by more F4Us and F6Fs compared to Schnee, Hornet 1 and 2 broke off to the left, while Hornet 3 and 4 broke to the right, escaping several F4U squadrons, "FOX TWO!" Hornet 1 screamed as he fired a BIM-9X SRAAM at one of the F4Us, sending it down below, where either the pilot would bail out safely and parachute on the ground, or forget to do so and die landing, he really, really hated Schnee 4 now, he just dragged both Hornet and Schnee into a blue on blue!

"Schnee 2 here, seeing lots of flak fire!" Schnee 2 exclaimed, flak was being fired into the air presumably by those occupying the base, "Shit, plane's taken damage, gotta return to the _Freedom_." and thus, Schnee 2 broke off to repair, "Hornet 4 here, fuel's gone bingo, returning to carrier." Hornet 4 broke off to refuel, "Schnee 3, waffen sind leer gelaufen, ich muss zum Träger zurück." Schnee 3 returned after announcing his weapons went Winchester.

"Guess that leaves me, Schnee 1, Hornet 2 and 3, and Schnee 4, alongside chandelier." Hornet 1 stated, sighing, "Time to dive into the fireworks."

Meanwhile…

* * *

Ark Royal spotted the planes from earlier turning back and breaking off, they broke off from the bigger plane, which also turned back, she thought nothing of it until they dived, that was concerning, why were they diving? Did they want to give them another show?

"What in the?"

Then, all hell broke loose.

The black planes opened up with their machine guns, which tore through the floors, the guns somehow missing the rest, but some of the buildings nearby got torn apart by the machine gun fire, ships moved out of the walkway as it was split in three by the machine gun fire.

"I KNEW IT!" one of the carriers shouted, "THEY WERE TRICKING US! INTERCEPT!" and said carrier launched several planes, F6Fs by the looks of it, they intercepted the planes, which broke off, then to the surprise, they did not open up with their guns this time, only firing...rockets? Why would anyo-

"Shit! Three of my planes went down!" the carrier shouted, it was Saratoga, she was confused as to how the supposedly 'unguided' rockets she saw managed to hit _three_ of her planes, causing two of them to fall down on the sea and one to crash land into the ground, "Intercept those planes!" Saratoga shouted, the rest of the Eagle Union carriers launched their planes, F6Fs and F4Us, they failed at shooting down _ANY_ of the planes that opened fire on them, not even one, hell, they were losing planes a lot!

"KEEP LAUNCHING PLANES! THEY'LL BE SHOT DOWN!" Saratoga shouted, Enterprise decided to join in, launching planes, though she looked ...hesitant, she looked very hesitant in launching the planes to intercept the black planes, Ark Royal looked to the sky, the black planes kept on evading them as if they were trying to run away.

"GET IN THE ANTI-AIR GUNS NOW!" Ark Royal shouted, she ran to a nearby flak cannon and entered it, loading a few shells in, other ships followed suit, aiming high in the sky, they fired their flak, "COME ON! DIE!" Ark Royal screamed, the black planes managed to evade constant flak fire, until one of them got hit directly by the flak, then again, that plane retreated, then another one retreated, another short-wing plane, then one of the bigger planes retreated as well, leaving the other planes in a perfect spot to be shot up, Ark Royal saw the planes climb up then immediately dive down and split up.

"Oh come on!" she shouted, loading more shells in, "Just die!" she screamed, firing more flak, then one of the larger planes showed up, the one in blue coloring, it tilted, and fired on the ground, the weapon it used was tearing through it faster than the black plane's machine guns, that was concerning.

"TARGET THE BLUE PLANE!" Ark Royal shouted, she fired the flak cannon at the blue plane, though it wasn't going down! "DIE!" one of the Eagle Union's cruisers, Juneau, shouted as she fired the guns frantically, the blue plane still didn't go down, instead it apparently stopped firing, they thought they damaged the weapon, but it continued firing after that, it must have reloaded!

"Shit!" Ark Royal screamed, she was burning through the flak fast, she needed to stop that!

Then, thankfully, the rest of the planes broke off, disappearing, why did they fire at them, if they did not destroy anything viable? Maybe the Sirens were testing some sort of new technology, and used Crimson Axis and Azur Lane emblems to confuse them on the affiliation?

"Finally, it's over, they've retreated." Saratoga said, Enterprise stared at them as they broke off, Ark Royal approached her, "Enterprise, why are you staring at them like that?"

She responded, in a line that confused Ark Royal, and anyone who came within earshot.

"322nd Fighter Squadron, Hornet, 842nd Tactical Fighter Wing, Schnee, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, Stratis Land Division, they are the people who attacked us."

Meanwhile..

* * *

"Jesus, the flak was being fired at an incredible rate!" Hornet 3 stated, "It was like they fucking hated us!" he screamed, they were bingo to the carrier, Hornet 2 was panting heavily, Schnee 1 was berating Schnee 4 on the radio in German.

"I know, it was like we were an Axis raid instead of NATO!" Chandelier stated on radio, "Fucking' A, we almost got shredded there." Chandelier finished, "Couldn't fucking agree more there, AV-44N." Hornet 1 stated, then they received a priority transmission from Captain Lacey.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" he continued, '_Here it comes.'_ Jeff thought, "YOU FUCKING OPENED FIRE ON ALLIED BASES AND CRIPPLED A LOT OF ALLIED PLANES! YOU IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED OUR CHANCES OF PEACEFULLY NEGOTIATING WITH THE ALLIES!" Lacey angrily stated, "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKHEADS STARTED FIRING?" Lacey asked, collectively, Hornet and Schnee, alongside Chandelier, collectively stated the same thing.

"It was Schnee 4!"

* * *

Kerry found himself floating in the middle of darkness, with nothing in sight, then suddenly he heard a woman's voice.

"It's Over!" stated the voice, Kerry wondered what caused it, until he found himself standing in the sea, where a woman wearing a coat alongside a peaked cap was preparing to use a bow and arrow on...a fox woman?

"Hold up, the fuck?" Kerry stated, he tried to grab a weapon on him, but only felt an empty holster, he looked on his uniform, he was wearing an IDAP uniform, orange, and an IDAP vest, he watched as they battled, he was wondering what the fuck was going on, until the battle was finally cut short, Kerry covered his eyes as he was blinded, then he found himself in a room, the same woman with the peaked cap was there, sitting down.

"The hell?" Kerry thought, he saw several- no, that wasn't the proper word, hundreds of MREs on a table, Kerry slowly approached the woman with the peaked cap, and touched her shoulder, she turned when she felt the touch on the shoulder, "NO!" she shouted, pushing Kerry away, "NEVER AGAIN!" she shouted, then Kerry's vision went white.

Kerry found himself in another very dark area, he closed his eyes again, waiting for this to stop.

"It seems you are awake." he heard another woman's voice, this time…. 'It' as Kerry fit to call the voice, was not very pleasant to hear, he opened his eyes, that's when he saw 'It'.

"What the hell are you?" Kerry asked, frantically reaching for anything, a Frag, a Smoke, even a Flare gun, hell even a Flashbang would do some good!

"I am the Empress, you will only refer to me as that." Kerry now knew what to call it, 'Empress', he guessed, he sighed, "Fine then, 'Empress', whatever you want to be called." Kerry stated.

The Empress chuckled, "Who are you even leading?" Kerry asked out of genuine curiousity, who the fuck was she leading?

"The Sirens, my dear, we strive to be perfect, like our creator." Kerry scratched his head, hold the fuck up, _Creator?_ "Wait, what the fuck? You have a creator?" Kerry asked.

"Correct, we want to be as great as our creator, we want to be like them, we want to be aside them!" Kerry almost got Biblical vibes from this, this was just a repeat of Lucifer.

"Why the fuck am I here then? What role do I play in trying to make your kind perfect?" Kerry asked, The Empress laughed, "You see, we once battled your kind when they only had normal, petty warships." The Empress stated, Kerry scratched his head a few more times.

"We fought against them, thinking that war would be the best way to evolve into a level like our creator," Oh, fuck this, they fought us so they could become God? THE HELL? "However, your kind were weak, they were easily destroyed, that was unfair for both them, and us." Kerry was a little bit surprised, they actually realized that it was one giant fucking curb stomp?

"We...went back into time, as your kind would state," Kerry had no response, this was out of a fucking movie or something.

"We leaked our power, or technology as you would call it,to your kind, so it would be equal." The Empress stated, okay, so they fucking gave them their shit so this stupid-ass war would seem fair? What kind of fucking-

"They adopted our technology, in a way, however not fully, as other nations despised using the technology we gave to them." Okay, reasonable enough.

"We...tricked two of your nations into thinking adopting our technology was the only way to defeat us...we made them turn against their allies." wait, why the fuck.

"We were running sets, or simulations as my subjects would call them, personally I like to call them sets, and the people in it actors, eventually I got tired of seeing the same things, so I..spiced it up." The Empress said, "That's where you come in, you contain technology only on our level, well, to their eyes, you have planes with no propellor, a battleship capable of bombarding without guns, a destroyer with enough ordinance to wipe out thousands of men, a cruiser capable of fending off two battleships, and an aircraft carrier dwarfing even the biggest class." The Empress finished, "You are an actor in a new set." The Empress finished.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Kerry asked.

"Simple, wage war."

Kerry was about to ask more questions when suddenly The Empress disappeared, then just as he was about to sigh he was blinded by a light, then he heard voices.

"The Major-General's alive!"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"PRAISE THE MAJOR-GENERAL!"

Kerry blocked the lights with his eyes, he was in the sick bay, he noticed that his favorite black beret was beside him, "Christ, how long was I out?" he asked, he lifted himself up, and grabbed the beret, putting it on, then he saw Jean-Louis rush into the sick bay, "Dieu merci, vous êtes en vie, major- général!"

"Yeah, yeah, Jean, I'm alive, where's Jen?" Kerry asked, "Elle est ... partie, major-général, a disparu lorsque la tempête a frappé le pont."

"Fucking 'A." Kerry said, standing up and limping all the way to bridge.

"All ships, It's me, the Major-General, I'm back in control."

Praises and shouts were heard across the ship, "Thank God!" "PRAISE THE SUN!" "THE MAJOR-GENERAL ALWAYS MAKES IT OUT ALIVE!"

Kerry sighed, he got a radio transmission, from Miller.

"This is Kerry, what's up, Miller?"

"One of your ships, the _Freedom_, had a CAP while you were asleep, they encountered an Allied base, albeit weirdly manned by women only, Schnee squadron opened fire and Hornet squadron too, they also had an AV-44N with them too, we have to clear this up." Miller said.

"Allied? As in, NATO?"

"No, Kerry, we've been thrown into World War Two." Kerry was kind of shocked, was the Siren lying, or was this just an alternate World War Two? The 'Empress' Mentioned giving their technology, so possible alternate.

"Well, fuck me, don't tell me they are thinking of us as Axis, right?" Kerry asked, great, he was stuck in an Alternate World War Two.

"We'll have to clear that up, fucking Schnee, I'll get a Ghost Hawk up and running." Miller said, Kerry had a small headache after seeing that, however he saw the same women from when he was in a...blackout vision, as he coined, and some different ones, all with ship rigging, he had to tell Miller about this, ASAP.

"Roger that, by the Way, Miller, I have to tell you something, I'll tell ya when we enter the helicopter."

"Fine by me."

Kerry then ordered the F-38F lift off immediately and transfer to _Freedom_ ASAP, which it did, the Pilot boarded it, started the engines, and went to VTOL mode, then took off.

"Oh boy, Miller's gonna have twelve headaches." Kerry said, shaking his head, he walked to the exit, then he walked to the exit door in the rear, and there was the Ghost Hawk waiting for him, hovering above the helipad before landing, the door opened, and Miller leaned through the side.

"Kerry, get in, now." Miller said, Kerry simply shrugged and got in the helicopter, the door closed and the helicopter lifted off.

Kerry decided now was a good time, even if it was in earshot of four helicopter crewmen.

"Hey, Miller, you mentioned that the Allied Base was manned by women, right?"

"Yeah, that's what the AV-44N's gun cameras noted, they didn't fire until later though."

"Well...would you believe me if I said this?"

"What?"

Kerry proceeded to explain his blackout vision, the headache and the things he saw, and how this was an alternate World War Two, not their World War Two.

"What you're saying, Kerry, is impossible."

"No, It's true."

"Well then, guess we'll have to find out, I'd berate you for having such an imagination, but you are the Major-General, I'm just a Captain."

Kerry snickered, Miller shrugged.

"Alright, the base you mentioned, Captain Miller? It's there, guess I wasn't high after all." one of the gunners said, the other gunner and the pilots collectively snickered at that.

"Alright, bringing us to a sufficient landing spot."

Miller looked at the rifle in his hands, it was an MXM, black, it was loaded.

Kerry had nothing, he wanted to solve this peacefully, though he had a smoke grenade to cover escapes, "Meh." Kerry said.

"Kerry, you're under-armed there, mate, get a rifle from the storage compartment."

"Fine, Miller." Kerry grabbed a black MXC from the storage compartment, and loaded it.

"Current altitude, 500 meters, distance to suitable LZ, 300 meters." the pilot said.

"Alright, Kerry, you got an introduction to these women?" Miller asked, preparing his tactical shades.

Kerry adjusted the beret he wore, "Of course Miller, the usual."

"Suit yourself then, lad."

The helicopter hit the ground, Kerry felt a slight impact, the doors opened, then Kerry rushed through the door with Miller following suit.

They saw women of different ages and sizes, alongside…. 'Sizes' too, staring at the helicopter, Kerry shrugged, they carried technology alien to their eyes, one of the women went ahead of the rest, as if to ask Kerry a question, and she did, oh boy.

"Who are you? Are you affiliated with the Eagle Union? Or the Crimson Axis?" the woman asked, she had black, ,medium hair, and her bosoms were somewhat exposed, her clothing was a mix of blue and red, like the old English fashion sense, she also sounded English too, made sense.

"No, we are not affiliated with any of them, my name is Scott Miller, Captain of the _USS Scott Miller,_ I am a member of the Royal Navy, and this is my superior officer, go, introduce yourself." Miller said, Kerry took a shallow breath.

"My name is Ben Kerry, captain of the _USS Ben Kerry_, Major-General in the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, and the leader of the Stratis Land Division."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Mediterranean.

"_The USS Ben Kerry and her fleet remain missing, several days after not responding to communications by NATO MEDCOM, they have continuously launched Search and Rescue Operations to find the fleet, so far their attempts have generated no success, this is Mark Cole, AAN World News."_

"Turn that TV off, we have work to do."

"For crying out loud, fine."

Colonel Attar of the 4th Mechanized Infantry Division just berated one of the newer soldiers about the use of electricity in the FOB, that newer soldier was Private First Class Namdar.

"We have paperwork, rookie, NATO are still searching for their ships, can't we just deal with our own business?" Attar asked.

"Come on, I wanted to find out what happened!" Namdar exclaimed.

"Well then, mayb-"

Attar was about to speak when the FOB's alarms went off.

"What the hell?" Attar asked.

"AIR RAID! RADAR'S DETECTED BOGEYS! THEY'VE OPENED FIRE!"

"What the fuck?" Namdar asked, then they saw planes that weren't NATO, nor AAF, nor their own suddenly appear in the sky, then dive down, dropping bombs and firing machine guns.

"SHIT! GET THE TITAN ROCKETS!" Attar screamed, several AA troops positioned themselves and fired at the mysterious planes, but failed to hit any of them.

"OH SHIT!" Attar screamed, a plane was heading directly to them, he grabbed Namdar and another CSAT soldier and pushed both down, the plane opened up with its guns.

Attar got up, so did Namdar and the other CSAT soldier, they examined the base, holy shit, it was on fire, and there were several destroyed AA vehicles, dead personnel, and critically damaged parked aircraft.

Attar recovered his breath, while Namdar panicked.

"Shit, we have to inform command!" Namdar exclaimed, adjusting his out-of-shape helmet.

"Yes, holy shit, thank god I-" The other CSAT soldier was cut off when a laser sliced his rifle then another one sliced his boots and feet, he screamed.

"MEDIC!" Attar screamed, grabbing the other CSAT soldier and dragging him, Namdar retreated and covered Attar.

"MY FEET! I CAN'T FEEL THEM!" The other CSAT soldier screamed, he was flailing like crazy.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE, JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T PASS OUT!" Namdar yelled.

Attar, Namdar, and the other CSAT soldier stopped near a tree, Namdar tended to the footless CSAT soldier, while Attar went to investigate the now-ruined FOB.

He stopped when he saw a figure, it looked...human and not human at the same time, it was quite shocking, though what shocked him more were the things it carried, tentacles, and cannon-like things, christ, it looked like something out of a sci-fi horror flick.

He heard it speak.

"This is Tester, the base has been destroyed, we have to test their capabilities, see if they can fight."

Attar remained silent, then 'Tester' disappeared shortly, thank fucking god.

He then received several panicked radio messages.

"THIS IS NAGAIKA! WE'RE UNDER FIRE FROM LASERS!"

"THIS IS SHASHKA, WE'RE BEING BESIEGED BY AIRCRAFT!"

"HYDRA 2-2 HERE, WE'RE BEING PURSUED BY LOTS OF AIRCRAFT!"

"TO ANY CSAT FORCES ON ALTIS, RETREAT TO NATO LINES, I REPEAT, RETREAT TO NATO LINES!"

Attar almost froze in fear.

He had more work to do.

* * *

ok so CSAT are big IQ and are allying with NATO

also 4 status on AAF, they're alive, just under NATO watch

Akhanteros will be gud guy, trust me on this

Ark Royal and Sandy Egg are going to be main PoVs btw

Bismark will be the main PoV for CrimAxis (epic spoilers)

also first omake yeet

* * *

Omake: Coup D'etat.

HMS Queen Elizabeth was shocked by this display in front of her, she was always expecting something like this, yet she was relieved when she learned that she could trust those around her, she was horrified, mortified, whatever words, by what was in front of her.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm taking over now, step aside, _Your Fucking Majesty._"

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Captain Scott Miller of the Royal Navy, and I'm here to take your place."

Queen Elizabeth could not do anything as the man lunged towards her and hit her with something.

Queen Elizabeth suddenly woke up tied to a chair, she could not do anything, the man stood there, smirking with his evil, twisted, vile mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Why, why, such empty threats, I have lead a Coup against you, your Majesty, you have been dethroned."

Queen Elizabeth looked to see her subordinates, she begged for them to untie her.

"RELEASE ME, I WILL GET MY HANDS ON THIS FILTH!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, for you see, he is now master." Belfast said, Queen Elizabeth threw a tantrum at that.

"YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S NOTHING BUT A CAPTAIN!"

"We're tired of hearing your words, It's time we let someone take your place." Sirius stated.

"I always hate you sending the others after me when I try to get my hands on those cute destroyers, but with him? HE'LL LET ME! AHAHAHAHA!" Ark Royal burst into insane laughter, nobody stopped her.

Queen Elizabeth just threw another tantrum.

"RELEASE ME! UNTIE ME! LET ME GO!"

"Afraid I can and will not do that, your Majesty." Miller said, he laughed afterward.

A door opened nearby, and a figure came in, QE hoped it was rescue.

"MILLER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Establishing a new Empire!"

"DAMN YOU MILLER!"

And, QE just wanted to die now.

* * *

ok see you after a few days


End file.
